For the love of a singer
by nails233
Summary: I have searched for her for years, with a promise she is coming. My singer, a singer is a precious gift. Its one I will protect and treasure always. That is if life doesn't screw it up! AU reg. pairs OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own! Twilight Stephanie Meyer's Does!**

**For the love of a singer**

**A/N this Chapter starts off as Edward's journal entries.**

**Thanks Dazzle glo! great job!**

**September 13, 1987**

**The fall in Whitefish, Montana is particularly beautiful. It is located just miles from Glacier National Park. I am attending Flathead Valley Community College in Kalispell. Yeah, I know taking culinary arts is an interesting choice for a vampire, but I actually ran out of things I had an interest. It is only two years so; I will just have to endure it. **

**Last week Alice had a vision of my singer being born and that I would find her. If I was not watching it while she was having the vision, I would not have believed her. Now, it is constantly on my mind. I keep looking at the vision trying to ascertain some way to find her. I could barely make out her brown eyes and hair. Already I want to search her out, in order to protect and save her for myself. I wanted to know when she would arrive. Just the promise that she is coming has started feelings growing in me for someone I will not even see for years.**

**June 22, 1988**

**School is out for the summer, we're heading to Denali for summer break. Alice still has not had another vision of my singer. I have not told my family, but I had taken to the streets in search of her. Every night I search a different area in the hopes of just getting a peek of her to know she is real. So far, my search has had zero results which is very frustrating. The only thing I am looking forward to in Denali is that it is a new area to search. I crave for more information on her. I know she is only 9 months old now and I cannot help but wonder what she is doing. Is she progressing normally? I started reading books on child development in my spare time. God I cannot wait to find her.**

**September 1, 1988**

**Alice is in full shopping mode so; I cannot even ask her if she has had any new visions. She will have us ready for the start of school in a few days. I have been doubling up on my control to make sure when I find her, I am ready. Alaska was a bust, I found nothing except a vampire temptress trying to get me in her bed. Sorry Tanya, but I am saving myself for marriage and my singer. She is almost a year old now, I wonder if she is ready to walk. Does she have many teeth yet? Those feelings that had started almost a year ago have me addicted to her already.**

**January 6, 1989**

**Finally! Alice had another vision of my singer and she is so cute. Her pale heart shaped face is framed with beautiful mahogany brown hair and she is petite, even for an 18 month old. In the vision, a man who must be her dad was holding her and crying until her mom came to take her away. Her parents must be divorcing. I wish I could be there for her to make it all better. I am still combing the nights for her. Is she talking yet? The family has decided to summer in Forks this year to make many updates on the family homestead. Yes, a new territory to search!**

**September 13, 1993**

**My singer turned 5 today and I spent the entire day thinking about her. Silly things, like is she having a party, the kind of presents she would get and what would I buy her if I could? In the five years since I have known about her existence, I have already developed such strong feelings for someone I have never met. It is really confusing to me. I cannot help but wonder if Alice told me about her just so this would happen. I have played the two visions over a hundred thousand times, just in the hopes to find one tiny clue to who or where she is. I cannot help but wonder if maybe she had moved, after all it is a possibility that she isn't even where she started out anymore. I now only do my nightly searches when we move into a new location. I can safely say upstate New York is now singer free. I am not thrilled with the idea of us being back in high school again, but it is what we do to stay in one area longer. **

**June 29, 1998**

**I am not looking forward to another summer of Tanya trying to aggressively pursue me into her bed. When will she learn! I have no interest in anybody but my singer. After ten years of searching, I have not found anything! Alice has not seen anything in years; maybe I will not ever find her. Maybe something has happened to her. Just that thought makes my stomach hurt. She has to be out there somewhere waiting to be found. All I can do is keep hoping, I have waited almost a century. I guess I can wait a little longer, as much as it pains me. **

**September 13, 2002**

**We started high school again, this time we are in Forks, Washington. My singer turned 15 today. This honestly has me not only worried, but jealous too. In this day and age, teenagers are much more promiscuous then in my day. What if she does not wait for me, will I still want her if someone else has claimed her first. Every time I think about someone touching her it makes my venom boil! I do not want someone touching what is mine! And after 15 years of searching, she is definitely MINE! Jealousy has become my new best friend. Every minute of everyday my thoughts are consumed with the possibilities of what if's, would of's, should of's and could of's. So I have decided to do the best I can and not think of my singer. I will let nature take its course and time torturing me until I find her.**

**March 7, 2005**

**Last night, Alice informed me it was finally time to find my singer. She has been blocking her thoughts since she went hunting yesterday. My guess would be she had a vision, but she won't allow me to see it. She just keeps chanting 'it's a surprise' in her head. God that pixie can make me go insane sometimes! Well, I suppose it is time for school and yet another day of listening to the disgusting minds of the students at Forks high school.**

**APOV **

"Let's go Edward! I want to be early today!" I chirped

"What is all the excitement about Alice? Surely you can wait five more minutes."

"No Esme I can't, we have to hurry! LET'S GO EDWARD!"

He walked down those stairs at human speed just to aggravate me. I know it! Little did he know why I was in a rush. However, he would soon find out! We would not miss this opportunity, even if I had to run to school. Luckily, he did not fight when I shoved him out the door towards the car. We were among the first few to arrive in the parking lot. Everyone tried to head towards their first classes, but I derailed that motion with one statement.

"Hey guys, Edward is going to meet his singer in 2 minutes and 41 seconds."

Man, did that stop everyone in their tracks and they stood there staring at me with their jaws gaping open. It was all I could do not to jump up and down, clapping. After waiting 17 years, the time was now! I was counting down in my head, when I saw the decrepit red truck from my vision pull into the parking lot. One more minute and it would happen. I watched as Edwards head snapped in her direction, he knew. And like in the vision came the screeching of the tires from Tyler's van, skidding out of control heading towards her.

"_Edward save her now!"_

It only took a split second for everyone in the family to see what was going to happen.

No one even saw him flash across the parking lot. In one second, he was at her side pulling her safely into his crouched embrace as he deflected the van with his body, protecting his singer at all costs. The look he gave her as he cradled her, spoke of true love and adoration. He was in love with her and had been for all those years. Now though, you could see the love growing in her eyes for a man she did not know, but had saved her life anyways. He did not let go of her and she made no move to leave his arms. They stayed that way as everyone in the lot started to move towards them, including my family. We needed to do some damage control. This is where it gets tricky, Emmett made a few adjustments to the dent in the van so it did not look like Edward's shoulder, but he waited for the sirens from the ambulance to cover the noise. Now, we needed to explain why they both were not crushed. Thank god, Carlisle is a doctor at Folks hospital!

"_Edward fake being hurt! Don't let them examine you, tell them Carlisle will do that when you arrive." _I thought to him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Edward asked as you could see the concern on his face.

"N-N-No, I don't think so. Are you…okay?" She was definitely shaken up by the turn of events this morning.

"I think it's just my shoulder, but my dad's a doctor at the hospital, so I'm sure he'll check it out."

"D-Do you need to let me go?" You could see she was afraid he would.

"No, it's the other one; I really don't think you should move until the EMT's say it's okay, so if you don't mind staying where you are, I think it would be best." _Nice pick up line Edward._

"I'm Edward Cullen and you would be?"

"Isabella Swan, but everyone just calls me Bella"

"That's a beautiful name, it suits you."

"Thank you…Edward…for saving me…you didn't have to do it."

"Yes, I did or else… I wouldn't have had a chance to hold you like this." _Oh she blushes, Edward's must like that._

"Oh…their here." I saw a vision flash quickly as she bit her lower lip.

"_Edward don't you even think about kissing her yet. Soon! But not now, not here!"_

Luckily, he knew the EMT in the ambulance who reluctantly agreed to wait for Carlisle. However, Bella was not as lucky, as she protested when she was put on the gurney and placed into the ambulance. Edward sat in the back with her to keep her calm, while we all followed them to the hospital. It was so hard; I had to hold myself back from rushing up and hugging her.

After calling Carlisle, he was ready with x-rays he had swiped from someone else's medical records. He had it all set to cover Edwards's side of the accident. Edward was still holding Bella's hand when they entered the ER. Carlisle practically had to tear them apart to get Edward to a private room, where we all waited with him.

**BPOV**

I never saw the van; all I heard was the screeching tires. Before I had a chance to look up a beautiful bronzed haired young man had me securely in his arms. How he managed to not be crushed along with me, I do not know! I could not believe that this gorgeous man with the butterscotch eyes would risk his life to save me. He was so strong, yet very gentile in the way he held me, honestly I never wanted him to let go. I was so scared that he might be hurt, although he seemed okay; however, the dent said he might have been lying. All I could do was stare at him on the ride to the hospital. I found when we reached the ER, I did not want to let go of him. What if I never got another chance to be this close to him again? I know I just met him, but I was already head over heels in love with him. It was everything from the way he spoke to me, to the way he held me, that made me crave to be with him.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Cullen, I'm just going to have a look at you if that's alright." _Cullen? As in Edward's dad?_

"Sure, is Edward okay?"

"Yes, he's having an x-ray for some shoulder pain, but so far everything looks okay." _THANK GOD!_

"Well, everything looks okay here, but just in case you should take it easy today. Has the school called your parents yet?"

"I-I don't know, if any one called Charlie yet."

"As in Charlie Swan, chief of police?"

"Yeah… that's my dad."

"I see…well I'll check and make sure. You can rest here, for him to pick you up."

It was not long before Charlie showed up all panicked. However, I could see him relax as he spoke with Dr. Cullen. Charlie had me released before I had a chance to see Edward again. I could feel the anxiety spread through me as we drove home. All the what if's were running laps around my brain. Once Charlie was sure I was fine, he went back to work. There had been a lot of animal killings in the area lately. About an hour later, there was a knock at the door, and to my surprise, it was Edward wearing a sling for his left shoulder.

"Hi… come in. Are you okay? Is it really bad?" _Oh My God! He is suffering because of me._

"No…it's just dislocated, it will be fine in a few days. How about you? Are you okay? "

"I'm good; I was just… worried about you." _Okay very worried!_

"Bella, I know we just met and all, but would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Edward, I would like that…" _I wonder if he can see how nervous I am_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Lucky Stephenie Meyer's she owns Twilight and I do not, poor me!**

**For the love of a singer**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

"Hi - come in. Are you okay? Is it really bad?" _God I hate that I am letting her think that I am really hurt._

"No, it's just dislocated, it will be fine in a few days. How about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm good; I was just - worried about you." _Really? She was worried about me?_

"Bella, I know we just met and all, but would you be my girlfriend?" _She probably thinks I am crazy!_

"Yes Edward, I would like that…" _Did she really just say yes?_

"Well, okay then, I should really be getting home. Will I see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

I really did not know what to do at that point, I didn't mean to blurt out my question about being my girlfriend, it just kind of came out. I panicked and did the only thing I could think of, yeah stupid me; I just turned around and left her standing there. After all those years of searching, I had no idea how to act around her.

The minute my car was off her street, so was my sling. I needed to think, alone! It wasn't until I parked on a deserted road, did I realize where I ended up, I was near my meadow; it is where I always go to think. The five-minute run was not long enough to clear my head. The meadow was not in bloom yet, but it was still my place of solace. I sat there for hours, just letting my mind wander. What do human boys do with their girlfriends? They really need to write books on this stuff.

I left the meadow just after twilight; I drove by Bella's on my way home. Her bedroom light was on and I wondered what she does at night? The greeting I got at home was mixed to say the least. Everyone but Jasper and Rosalie were thrilled that I had found her.

"So Edward, what are you in love with her already? You've spent a total of one hour with her and now you're going to take her life away from her."

"Yes, I do love her Rose, and quite honestly have loved her since the day she was born. And I don't know what I am going to do about changing her. It's all very confusing to me."

"Edward have you told her anything about us?"

"No Jasper, I haven't said anything about what we are and she hasn't asked."

"You know she will, right? What are her thoughts on us?"

"I don't know! I can't seem to read her mind." _Here it comes!_

"You can't be serious! No one has ever been able to keep you out!"

"Well, she can Emmett."

"Impressive! So when do we get to meet her?"

"I don't know. I am kind of out of my element here. What should I do now?"

"Edward, why don't you slow down, taking it one step at a time? How about a date night? Ask her out some place nice so that the two of you can get to know one another."

"That's a great idea Esme! I'll ask her tomorrow at school." I was excited by Esme's idea, which was just the advice I needed, she's really a great mom.

The night went quicker than usual; being so consumed by trying to plan the perfect date that by the time I had to leave for school, I only settled on a restaurant for dinner. I had no idea what she thought was fun.

A few questions would definitely be on order today, so I could figure out the perfect date. We were early again; Alice seemed to think the earlier the better. Everyone floated off to his or her classes, while I waited for Bella to arrive.

When the warning bell rang, I was a wreck, where was she? I knew her truck wasn't here and I would know if she was because I'd know her scent anywhere. Yes, I would definitely know her scent, I always figured it would drive me to bloodlust just being in the same room as her, but it was not anything I could not handle. I think Alice knew if I was in love with her before she came into my life, then I could control it better.

Unhappily, I made my way through my morning classes. Alice was not at lunch and Jasper had no clue where she was. That was very unusual for her. I tried her cell, she did not answer. I don't get it, no Alice or Bella, what was going on?

The whole family started to agree that something was wrong when Alice never showed up to drive us home. Esme was shocked to hear that Alice had disappeared, so she called Carlisle. He had not heard from her either.

**Alice's POV**

God, my day started so well, that was until I had a vision before we left for school. Luckily, I was nowhere near the house when it hit me. I would not want Edward to have seen it. It was my worst nightmare.

Vision:

Bella walked into her gym class, which she shared with Jasper. Normally that would not be a big deal, but when Bella tripped over air - yeah really! There was nothing there, but that didn't stop her from tripping and falling anyway. It would have been fine, but she split her head wide open. Watching him steal Bella away from Edward in one bite crushed me. Of course everyone in the room was screaming and running, as he continued to slaughter as many as he could before we all arrived, leaving eight including Bella lying on the gym floor, all dead. Edward cradled Bella's broken body, the growl that came out of him was feral. Before anyone could stop or restrain him, he ripped Jazz's head clean off.

End Vision.

Okay, so I panicked! The minute Edward parked; I hopped out and acted as if I was going to class. No big deal right, so yeah, I went in the front door and snuck out the back door. I was actually lucky enough to get to Bella's before she left for school.

The problem, how was I going to stop her from going there. Brute force of course! I slipped into her house while she washing her breakfast dish. She never heard me coming. As carefully as I could, I gave her one quick tap to her head and it was lights out. God, I really should have planned this before I got here!

I slipped her into her truck and hit the highway. We still had a house in upstate New York near Cornell; it would be a perfect place to hide her for a while. She needed to be educated in who and what we are, but most of all, she needed to be protected from my husband. God I miss him! But, I cannot see any other way to keep everyone safe.

When I had the vision of Bella 17 years ago, it started a chain reaction. I knew Edward fell in love with her the moment he saw her as an infant, but he was not the only one. I knew the moment I saw her, she would be my best friend and sister.

However, you see I have been keeping a secret from everyone. There were not only two visions of Bella in all those years. I knew why her parents separated; Charlie Swan likes to beat women when he is drunk. I had to endure every time he hit Bella during a rage. If Edward knew this, he would have searched him out and killed him, before he even had a chance to meet her.

Every time I thought about saving her the vision would change and Edward would spend an eternity alone. I couldn't and wouldn't do that to him. Luckily, I had tied Bella up before putting her in the truck because she is about to wake up and she is not going to be very happy about this.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice Cullen, I'm sorry I had to do this, but I promise I will explain everything when we get to the house tomorrow."

"Cullen, as in Edward Cullen?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah, he's not going to be happy with me for this, but it was necessary to keep you alive."

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"Okay, look there's a lot you don't know about my family, but that's going to change. I need you to understand something. Edward loves you very much and something not very nice was going to happen to you, so I decided to take you on a road trip to keep you alive."

"What was going to happen to me and how did you know it was going to happen?" Her voice was so shaky.

**Bella's POV**

"What was going to happen to me and how did you know it was going to happen?" _Does she know about Charlie? Was he planning to hurt me again?_

"Bella, those questions all need to wait. We need to start off with the easy ones. So are you hungry or do you need to go to the restroom?" _Ok, think! There has to be a way to get out of this._

"Yes… please, both would be nice." _Maybe a nice busy place for me to scream?_

"Not happening Bella, so you can forget about it." _hunh?_

"What are you talking about?" _Can she read minds_?

"I can see the future Bella; I know you planned to scream and try to escape when I stopped." _WHAT? How is that even possible?_

"When you said Edward loves me is that why you kidnapped me?" _Am I like…a gift for him?_

"No Bella, he is not going to be very happy, when he figures out I have you. He loves you and wants to be with you forever. He's not going to rest until you are back with him." _He does? Really?_

"Are you in love with him? Am I - in the way?" _That would be weird._

"Heavens no Bella, I'm saving you from death, so you can be with him."

"D-d-death are you serious?" _Who wants me dead?_

"Yes very! Do you think I would have done this if it wasn't so important?"

"Could you explain while we drive, or do we have to wait until we get wherever it is that we're going?"

I decided to go for it and my vision said it would work out. So I started with the beginning, from her birth working up until today. Of course, I left out the vampire part. She was shocked at how much I had seen.

"Wait a minute, how is it possible you saw all that, you were just a baby then too?"

"No, Bella I wasn't and neither was Edward. He's been searching for you since he saw my vision of you."

"I don't understand how that's possible, how could he see your vision?"

"Because he can read minds - except for yours, you are the only one he can't read."

"You see Bella…we don't age, we don't sleep, don't go out in the sunlight and we have a very special diet." _It's not possible, those are just myths!_

"Are you telling me that you and Edward are - vampires?" I whispered the last word.

"Wow, you got there quick! Most people would have taken longer. And for your information…yes our whole family is made up of vampires."

"So, you saved me from Edward eating me?" I winced, just thinking about it.

"No! Edward would never eat you. Silly Bella! What part of Edward loves you, don't you get?"

"Then who wanted to hurt me? Is it Charlie?"

"My husband…is the most sensitive to human blood; you were going to get hurt in gym which would have sent him into a frenzy and eight kids were going to die. Possibly him as well when Edward had seen what he did to you." _He would do that if he lost me?_

"I see…so you were willing to sacrifice everything to save him. I can understand that."

"No, I am willing to sacrifice everything to save us all! Edward has been alone for a century, watching us all happily paired off. The only bright spot in his life is you. And, I have to be honest, after watching you grow up, I already consider you my best friend and sister." Why am I not scared to death of this little sprite of a girl, who kidnapped me from my house? And why do I feel like I love Edward more today than I did yesterday?

**A/N well there you have it, she knows. Now I need to know how you liked it so far.** so I have started an original story for the writer's coffee shop library website contest. It is in the romance category and I would love it if you would check it out! The voting starts in September but I have enough chapters to carry me up until then. Below is the summery.

**__**

Whether You Love Him Or Not

**For Alexia Cross and Justin McNear things are not what they seem for the green-eyed girl and blue-eyed boy. They come from a unique set of communities. A place where you would think time has stood still and the finding of your soul mate needs to be fulfilled by your parents before your eighteenth birthday. So, what happens when they run out of time to find the perfect match? These two are about to find out! Follow them and their friends through the trials and tribulations of finding, falling and surviving each other's love. It is never easy saying, "I do," to someone you do not know.**

****

For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:

http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.

http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to check it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**A/N Thank You dazzleglo!**

**For the love of a singer**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

How is it possible that I waited for seventeen years, to finally meet Bella and now after one day she is gone? I know in my gut she is with Alice, who hasn't been seen since yesterday. Why would she take her from me? She knows I love her and would never do anything but protect her. So why? Why would she do this to me!

"Family meeting now!" Everyone in the house knew Carlisle wasn't happy.

Everyone knew better then to keep him waiting, he never lost his patience with us ever, even when we slipped up. However, today he was definitely close to it, with one daughter and my singer missing.

"What the hell happened?"

"It would seem Alice and Bella are gone, Alice never said a word at school. She just skipped off to class, now she is not even answering her phone. Bella never even made it to school." I couldn't even look at their faces; the pain was too much for me already.

"So, are we sure they are together?"

"Yes… Alice's scent is at Bella's." My head snapped to Jasper as I saw he went there. The thoughts of him wanting to drain Bella had me seeing red.

"JASPER!" I was growling now. _How could he even think about _it!

"Edward I wouldn't have done it. It was just overpowering because I've been holding off hunting trying to push myself to be more like everyone else. I'm tired of being the weak link!"

"Don't you get it? If Alice saw you stealing Bella from me, she would take her to save her! You know it!" _This was the only plausible explanation of why Alice would do this._

"Agreed… Alice won't bring her back until she knows she'll be safe, so what can we do to make her safe?" I could see in his thoughts, Carlisle was already calling Bella his daughter.

"Jasper needs to get his ass out hunting and agree to do it like weekly, or even three times a day, if that's what it takes. I mean come on man; Edward has been drooling over her since… she was drooling! Why would you even have to think about it?" _Okay Emmett, tell us how you really feel!_

"Jasper, until you decide to do it, Alice won't see it's safe to come home. My life hangs in your hands, so what's it going to be?"

"Yes! Hell, I will hunt daily if that is what it takes to keep her safe from me. I won't let the bloodlust beat me." _I will pour it down his throat if I have to! I want my Bella back!_

"Good! Take him out and don't bring him back until he can't drink another drop."

"Has Charlie started combing the city for her yet?" _I know I am!_

"No, that's the funny part; he's not saying a word." _How is that possible?_

Watching Jasper hunt, I could see he was holding back, he was not totally committing himself. It looked almost like he was saving room for dessert. That was not going to happen! I took down a bear while Emmett dragged Jasper over. Emmett and I were on the same page on this, he was going to drink it, like it or not. The minute I forced his teeth into the bear, he started sucking. It's not as if he had a choice with Emmett on his back and me at his throat.

"Please! No more, I'm so full I could puke!"

"Are you going to fight us again?" I growled out.

"No! I promise! I will never drink from Bella!"

I finally saw it in his eyes, he finally meant it; he would never drain my Bella. Now we just need Alice to see it.

**BPOV**

If you told me yesterday I was going to fall into love at first sight with the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, I would have had you committed. Nevertheless, I did just that when he saved me from the van. I mean who throws themselves in front of someone when a van is careening out of control towards them? I can think of only one man, Edward Cullen. I never saw his sister kidnapping me before school either, but I have to admit that after listening to her at first, I thought she was delusional. But that all changed the minute she dragged me into the woods and displayed everything she could do. Damn she was fast; I didn't even see her move! And don't get me started on how strong that little sprite was when she tossed me around like a pocketbook. After her display, I had no intention of even trying to run. I guess she was convinced because she took off the rope, letting me sit freely in the truck.

"Alice can you tell me more about Edward?" I was curious about the man who captured my attention.

"Don't you want him to tell you?" Yeah, more than anything!

"I guess I just wanted to hear more about him, can you tell me some stories about him."

God she was so funny the way she talked about Edward. However, I couldn't help but be a little sad; he had spent his life alone watching everyone else being happily married and paired off. I wondered if he has noticed I'm gone. I am sure Charlie has and I don't think he was too happy when I was nowhere to be found. I already know what this is going to cost me, probably a week's worth of pain. I was too young when my mom left my dad to remember any of the beatings she suffered under his roof. I didn't have to; I had enough of my own memories. Nothing beats court ordered visits, except a court ordered custody change.

"Earth to Bella… you in there?"

"Yeah… sorry, I was thinking about what Charlie's going to do when I get home."

"The family knows why we're gone. They are going to make sure Jasper doesn't slip."

"Oh… Okay, so are we going back now?"

"Not yet, I need to make sure first, so we'll stay at a motel until morning until I'm positive."

Thank god she ordered room service, I was starving. We spent the rest of the night just getting to know each other; honestly, I was really starting to like her. She did really just try to save me. Remembering that made me think of Edward again, how is it I keep coming back to think about him? It didn't take long to fall asleep after I crawled into the bed; it had been a really long day.

**APOV**

I am glad I waited on returning with Bella because Jazz had a moment when he thought about lapsing, but luckily, he re-committed himself to keeping Bella safe. Edward and the family had decided to forgive me for stealing Bella away, which was a relief. Unfortunately, Charlie has decided to make Bella pay for running away. I came up with a plan that would stop that from happening, but Bella had to go along with it.

"Bella were going to have to come up with a story for Charlie. Would you be opposed to telling Charlie someone took us and we had to escape?"

"If it will keep Charlie from hitting me… yeah, no problem. Um… Alice you haven't said anything to Edward about that, right?"

"No, I wanted to every time I saw it… but it would have killed him to see all those visions."

"Thank you, for keeping my secret. It is not as if it can go on forever, I turn eighteen in a week. So I can get away from him then."

That's when the worst vision of Bella started:

Vision:

Bella is in her kitchen at Charlie's, telling him she has decided to get a place of her own now that she was eighteen. Charlie's face wore a calm expression but this hands, were anything but calm, they were balled up into very tight fists. The moment Bella turned her back to leave the room; he grabbed the hot frying pan of food and started hitting her everywhere, but mostly on her head and face. Silently I watched her crumble to the ground, where she remained until the vision went black.

End Vision.

"Alice! Can you hear me? ALICE!"

"Yeah, Bella I'm back…" OH MY GOD!

"Bella, we need to talk about you going home. Maybe we should wait; I don't see Charlie taking you leaving very well."

"He's going to hurt me, right? Not like before though… worse?"

"Yeah, a lot worse. Look, we need to decide what to do here. The way I see it, we can call in the family for help, or we can stay away until you turn eighteen and then we can move you out before he has a chance to do it. How do you want to play this out?"

"Honestly… I hate that you and your family have to pay for my screwed up life. I am really scared if we tell Edward, that he won't want to see me anymore…and at the same time I don't want to keep you from your family. They must be worried about you."

"I know you're worried about what Edward would think… but he won't want to stop seeing you if he knows, he may want to kill Charlie, but he would never blame you."

"Hey Alice, can we do both? Can we call the family telling them over the phone so they won't worry, then we could still be here, far away so Charlie won't find us?"

I decide she was right, we could do both, the visions all said calling the family would get us the help we needed and would keep her away from Charlie. I turned on my cell phone to see I had twenty missed calls. Good guess would be my family. Carlisle was the one I had to call, I knew he would know the best way to handle the situation.

"Alice! Where are you? Is Bella with you? Are you both safe?" His voice was so frantic.

"Safely hidden, yes and yes for now. Carlisle we cannot come home yet. I know you figured out that Jasper needed to solve his problem and I know he's firm on his decision, but there is another problem that I've known about for a while and its going to get worse if we come back now."

I gave him every detail of the visions I have had over the years, while poor Bella was clutching her stomach remembering them all with me.

**CPOV**

I know it pained her to tell me all the details of Bella's painful past, but now they were only going to get worse. We needed to fix this in order for her vision of Edward and Bella being happy to come true. My son needed it to come true, and now I think so does Bella, even the rest of my family too.

"Okay, Alice I'm leaving work right now, I'll go home and talk to everyone. We will come up with a plan and call you back. Until then, you and Bella stay hidden."

"Carlisle be careful telling Edward, he's not going to be happy with the fact that I've kept these visions from him all these years."

"I will, you and Bella just stay hidden, I mean it Alice."

How was I supposed to tell Edward this? He was definitely going to lose his mind when he hears this. I was rereading a medical update in German when I pulled into the garage; only to find myself being stared down by Edward, he knew I was hiding something.

"What are you hiding Carlisle? Does it have anything to do with Bella and Alice?"

"I'll explain everything to everyone all at once. It will be easier that way."

Everyone heard our exchange and had gathered in the living room waiting for us. The look on their faces said it all; they were not going to like what I had to say. As gently as I could, I explained the entire phone call to them. Edward reacted pretty much as I had expected. Luckily, Jasper and Emmett were close enough to restrain him.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Calm down Edward, we will handle Charlie soon enough, let's get Alice and Bella home first." That was easy for him to say, it is not his wife getting beaten.

"Edward, Jasper is right we need to find a way to keep Alice's vision from happening, so any ideas?"

"I'll take her away and we won't come back." _That not an option._

"No, you won't! She's going to be in our family, we do this together."

"Why is she our problem, we don't even know her yet." _Ah… Rose, when are you going to learn._

"Because Edward loves her, Alice has already seen she will be one of us, and she and Edward will be happy. So get to know her!" I was not going to let Rose ruin Edward and Bella's future together.

"What! What if I do not want her changed?"

"I am sorry son, that's not your decision."

"The decision has been made by someone!" I knew Rosalie was right. Someone had made the decision to ensure Edwards happiness. It was me. The minute I saw him falling in love with the infant he saw in the vision I swore to myself, if Edward found her, I would change her to be with him.

"Are you saying she knows about us?" Edward couldn't believe his own ears.

"Yes, she does. Alice has been explaining it her for the last two days, and Edward, it's unimportant to her what you are, she cares about you anyway."

"Then maybe we should just let Charlie have her so we won't have to take care of her."

I do not know what Edward saw in Rosalie's thoughts, but it was enough for him to lunge at her. She was lucky Emmett caught him in mid-air because he was furious.

"Like your fiancée Rose! We should just let him beat her to a pulp and let her die! That is what you think? Well I'm out of here! I'm going to help Bella and Alice. I can't be near her anymore."

"Rosalie that was an awful thought, I thought we knew you better than that."

I sighed heavily because I had to say, I was thinking the same thing as my wife. She out of all of us should know the pain of that, having lived through it in her human life. When Rosalie stormed off we didn't stop her, we had family that needed our help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's own Twilight and I do not!**

**For the love of a singer**

**Chapter 4**

**EMPOV**

"Then maybe we should just let Charlie have her then we wont have to take care of her." _What? Oh, she did not just go there_!

"Like your fiancée Rose! We should just let him beat her to a pulp and let her die! That is what you think? I am out of here! I am going to help Bella and Alice. I can't be near her anymore." _Okay so I know my wife can be a bitch! But how could she really just suggest Edward do that!_

"Rosalie that was an awful thought, I thought we knew you better then that." I_ had to agree with Esme, I thought I knew her better too._

For the first time in eighty years, I couldn't even look at her. After all those times I pulled her back from the darkest nights of remembering what that bastard and his friends had done to her, she had actually suggested we let Charlie snuff out Edward singer. I may not know Bella but I do know that the Edward has been searching for her ever since he watched her being born. We all knew what he was doing we just never said anything. After watching, him spend nearly a century alone, in just one day she brought him back from the walking dead. When Rose stormed off, I was not about to follow her this time. I needed to take out my frustration before I got in Edwards prized Volvo before I smashed it to pieces.

"Wait for me!" I yelled to Edward

I found the first tree I could and just let loose. I know I looked crazy, but its not liked I cared. I just kept punching and screaming until the tree came crashing down. I hopped in the car and we were off.

"Okay so where are we going?"

"Alice was on her way to the New York house when she stopped at a hotel so that's our first stop."

"Right! Then we can take out the trash." I just wanted to ring Charlie's bell!

"While were gone Carlisle will talk to our lawyer and see what's the best way to do this."

"Whatever, I leave all that lawyer crap to you jasper, Jenks is scared you dude!"

"Hey Edward, seriously man… I don't know what she was thinking; it's not like her to be like that." I feel so bad for him right now.

"I know Emmett when I saw her thoughts; it just had me seeing red when she pictured Bella being beaten to death." Poor Edward shuddered at the thought.

"It must have been hard for the pixie seeing all that and not being able to stop the smuck."

"It explains some of her behavior though, I even thought for a while… she was seeing someone else. All those times when she would disappear, she must have been staying away from you so you wouldn't see it." _Yeah I though sometimes she was banging some else too._

"I just feel so frustrated; I want to kill him for touching her like that!"

"I don't even know her yet and I want to hold him for you!" _Jasper dude!_

"Hell, no way, I want to pulverize him!"

**BPOV**

"Bella their coming, they'll be here in five minutes get up!" _WHAT!_

"Yeah! I'm up, so what's the plan?" _I hope they have one._

"Carlisle is on it, for now we stay here with the guys."

"Right… not much of a plan. Was Edward upset?" _Please say NO!_

"Yes! Apparently he stormed off with the guys to come here."_ Damn!_

"What if he looks at me differently?" _God we should have never called._

"He wont, he loves you and that won't change but Bella your going to have to understand something Edward is going to be… a little over protective." _Oh, okay…_

"3-2-1 Jazz!" _Oh, so that's Jasper. They all look so similar_.

"Alice darlin you scared me." _Awe he loves her so much you can see it._

"Yeah, sorry about that but I had to keep it right."

"Edward, Emmett thanks for not ripping me apart." _Yeah someone had to save me._

"No problem pixie!" _He must be Emmett._

"I wish you would have told me, I would have helped." _Gosh, he is really here._

"That was my fault Edward I asked her not to tell you." I had to fess up.

"Why wouldn't you want me to know?" _Um… duh._

I did not want him to see my face; I closed my eyes and wished I wasn't there. I didn't hear him walk in the room, never mind up to me. His hand was the first thing I saw when he put it under my chin and raised my face to look at him. My heart started racing when I looked into his eyes they were a beautiful golden butterscotch.

"Bella, are you alright?" His voice sounds like angels singing.

" Yes, I am alright. I see your shoulder is fine."

"Yeah, sorry I had to make you believe that." I gave him a small smile. I know he risked a lot to save me.

"It's okay, I really do understand." He smiles so sweetly at me my insides turned to mush.

"I was worried about you." _How worried?_

"You didn't have to worry, Alice has been great to me." He never had a chance to reply when his phone went off.

**EPOV**

"Carlisle, what did he say?"

"He said since Bella's still in school Charlie can fight her moving out until she graduates." _No way!_

"That's all he can come up with?"

"No… there are two other options first Bella can press charges, but Charlie will probably walk on them." I pinched the brigde of my nose, bad habit of mind wheni am stressed.

"Edward, Jenks thinks the best way around everything would be for you to marry Bella the day she turns eighteen then he cant fight her leaving, since you'd be her husband, of course… she'd have to live here." _Could I really be with her all the time_?

"I'll tell her all the options and let you know which one she wants to do."

"Bella can we take a walk together alone." my voice sounded so weak that i could even hear it.

"Sure, okay" I grabbed her hand and led her outside.

She walked with me in silence, holding my hand until I stopped just outside the hearing range of everyone. After a deep breathe I started with the options Carlisle gave me, in the same order. After the suggestion of marriage was made, I held my breath. It was not that I hoped she would not take it I actually wanted her too. I waited patiently while she thought over the options.

"Okay… well reporting on Charlie is out of the question. He will retaliate and I probably will not… survive it. I do not like the idea of hanging around and fighting him in court because that gives him, more chances to hurt me. Edward what do you think I should do?" _Marry me!_

"Well if you remove the first two it only leaves the third option, would you want to marry me so I could protect you?" _And maybe one day love me back_.

"Yes… I suppose I could do that. I mean …it would be in name only. But is it something you really want to do?" _Honestly, I want more then in name only_.

"Bella… I have no problem with marrying you... I… feel very protective of you…and, honestly I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." There I said it.

"Then… don't." _Did she just say we could be together_?

"So, our plan is we go to Seattle and one of will have to sneak back and grab your birth certificate and passport, along with mine and we'll fly to Las Vegas for your birthday. We'll exchange vows and be back that night to move you out of Charlie's and into my house." I know I was smiling stupidly but i didn't care!

"Edward, what if you family doesn't like me?" _Even Rose won't dare stop me from being happy._

"This suggestion came from my father Bella, if he had a problem with it, he never would have suggested it. And as far as everyone else… well, I don't think they would have a problem with it except for maybe Rose but I could careless what Rose thinks."

"Okay… if you think it will work and you're okay with it, then I'm okay with it." _Amen!_

**APOV**

"3-2-1 Jazz!"_ Yay!_

"Alice darlin you scared me." _Well you scared me first!_

"Yeah, sorry about that but I had to keep it right." _I wish I didn't need to…_

"Edward, Emmett thanks for not ripping me apart." _I really didn't want that!_

"No problem pixie!" _Hey, do not mess with the hair!_

When Carlisle called we all heard what Bella's options were. Question was which one would she see as her best option. When they went for their walk, we caught up on the events for the last three days and my numerous visions. I saw it the minute Bella decided to follow Carlisle and Jenks's advice.

"Pack up the cars boys we have a wedding to get to." I was practically jumping up and down!

"Seriously? She's gonna do it?" Emmett couldn't help smiling.

"Yep and were leaving for Seattle the minute they get back."

When they walked in the door, still holding hands I had another vision but I blocked it before Edward had a chance to see it. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Okay, let's go we have a few stops to make along the way to Vegas." I chirped

"Everyone into the Volvo." _Hey, was that a smile Edward?_

"But Edward, what about my truck?" _Cant we forget the piece of junk?_

"I got it; I could use the extra time to clear my head. I'll meet you in Seattle at the hotel."

"Oh, Okay but it doesn't go over 55mph." _And that's pushing it!_

I didn't say anything when I saw him and Rose were going to be having some issues.

Edward put Bella in the front seat and boy was I happy to be snuggling in the back seat with Jazz, I missed him! Of course, in the Volvo we were miles ahead of Emmett in the truck. It was so cute to watch Edward and Bella stealing quick glances at each other. They were going to be so happy when this was all over. We were back in half the time that it took to get there. Edward let us out on the side of the highway so we could run home. We had to get everything ready. Edward had already called Carlisle so he was handling the lawyer. By the time, we walked through Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us with their luggage in hand. I knew they were coming, Carlisle had decided to see his first son impromptu wedding the minute Edward told him. He knew Edward enough to know, Edward would not be marring anyone else ever again. He would do everything in his power to ensure his first-born son stayed happy with Bella. Even if Rose was not coming, I couldn't help but feeling very excited! Bella may have thought that Edward was marring her only to save her, but we all knew better. Edward would never marry someone he did not love. So, once we had everything from our house we were off to Bella's. Charlie was still asleep when I snuck in through the kitchen window. I quickly packed her stuff but honestly, I was wincing the whole way, where did she shop the thrift shop? Well that is going to change; I will make sure of that! Her documents were right where she had hidden them, under her mattress with what little money she had brought with her. I was long gone before Charlie woke up.

"Did you get everything in case we can't get back?"

"Yes Carlisle but I didn't take anything he would notice."

"Good… lets go!"

**BPOV**

I felt a little awkward after letting Alice and Jasper off on the highway. What do you say to a man who is marring you to protect you from an abusive father? I know Alice caught me sneaking peeks at Edward, I just could not get wrap my mind around how beautiful he was. Looking at him was like looking at a Greek God with his perfectly chiseled features, golden eyes, bronze hair in disarray, he was for lack of a better word perfect. When we arrived at the hotel to check in I couldn't believe the number of women who were staring at him, but he acted like he never even saw them. I know I had no right to be but I was… jealous.

"Bella why don't you take a shower and I'll order you some food okay?"

"Yeah, okay um...Edward, thank you…you know for every thing."

"Your welcome, but Bella you don't have to thank me for everything, I'm not doing anything I don't want to, all I ask is for you to just…keep an open mind, when it comes to…us." I could see by the way he raked his hands roughly through his hair that he was worried about something but I didn't know what.

I wasn't too sure what he meant by that. Did he mean that after were married I should not get upset when he went out with other girls? Oh, My God did he already have a girlfriend? No that cannot be it, he asked me to be his girlfriend before my trip with Alice. Maybe Alice would tell me tomorrow when she arrives. I just shook my head and went to take a shower; luckily, the hotel was one of those nice ones that had bathrobes in the bathroom because I was tired of wearing the same clothes. It was somewhat embarrassing walking around in the bathrobe, I felt so naked and exposed. I think Edward noticed because he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch.

"Bella are you afraid? Of me…or us" _Nervous does not count as afraid._

"Afraid? No…just confused… once we are married, I don't know what we were suppose to do or not to do." _A little help here please._

"Bella in a few days we are going to be married, so we don't have to do anything until we want to. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." _But what does that mean?_

"But what…do you want out of it?" _Please give me a hint._

"You… just… you that's all I want or have ever wanted." _So when Alice said he loved me she was right?_

"So what Alice said…it's true?" _It cannot be what could I possible offer him_.

"That depends on what she told you." _Go with the truth Bella._

"She said you've been waiting… for me…" I wasn't sure why but I was afraid he would see how much I was blushing.

"Then yes, what Alice said is true." Okay, Wow!

"Oh…um…okay." Was all I could whisper out when he cupped my face in his hands.

"Bella, can I try something?"

"Yes" It barely came out as a breath.

"Just stay very still…don't move." My breath caught as he leaned in and placed a very short soft kiss on my lips, he pulled back after the third time.

"Oh…that was…something… I have wanted to do for a very long time." The way he chuckled made me giggle too.

He was so sweet tasting, it remind me of honey and vanilla. That was definitely I hoped we could do more of, especially after we were married.

"You should eat, before it gets cold." _I wanted something but it was not food!_

Ultimately, that was the end of his experiment. After dinner, I found myself curling into a ball in bed still wearing the bathrobe from my shower, while he paced the room. It was just like sleeping in the hotel with Alice. It felt a little lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**Thanks Dazzleglo!**

**For the love of a singer**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV **

God! She is so beautiful when she sleeps, I could watch her do it forever. There were a couple of times that I thought my gasps at hearing her speak my name had awoken her, but thankfully not because the sleep talking continued. I may not be able to read her mind, but I could get a small glimpse into it via the dreams. It gave me such a euphoric feeling that I hoped it would never end, I felt so wanted and alive. I also found a new feeling that night, it was desire, and I definitely desired Bella. The kiss was only the starting point for that feeling and it hit me full blast in the face when Bella rolled over, revealing one of her breasts that was peeking out of the bathrobe. God, I wanted to reach out and feel the softness of her warm skin. I found myself having spent an hour just staring at it until she rolled over covering it.

Everyone else joined us in Seattle by morning. I had arranged a suite to hold everyone while we waited for Emmett. I was happy and sad that Rose decided not to come. I did not want her ruining the only chance I'd have at happiness with Bella, but she has been my sister for over eighty years and wished she had accepted Bella.

"Bella, this is Esme my mother. Esme this is Bella."

"Hello Bella! Welcome to the family, we have been waiting for you for quite awhile!"

"Thank you and I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, I was busy growing up." I have to say watching them hug made me feel warm all over.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, it is a pleasure to see you again, outside the ER." _Those days are gone now._

"Yes, well now that you'll be family, you won't need the ER, I hope."

"I don't know in my vision the girl tripped over thin air! I mean really, how klutzy are you Bella?" I never actually realized that, I definitely needed to see what Alice saw.

"Let's just say in Phoenix, we had the ER on speed dial." _That's so not happening again_.

Emmett was not his usually happy oversized self when he finally arrived. "Emmett are you all right son?" Esme was worried about him and Rose.

"Not really. It's Rose, she won't come, I thought she'd see the light, but so far..."

"Give her time son; you know she doesn't like change."

"Right, so when do we leave?" He wanted to think about anything else, anything that was not Rose.

"Tonight at seven." The waiting was killing me!

With everyone at the hotel chatting and getting to know each other, I slipped out for a

walk with Alice. I needed to see everything she had from day one.

"Alice please, I need to see it all. I know you don't want to, but if I'm going to marry Bella and keep her safe forever, I need to know everything."

She just nodded as her picture show began, starting with Bella's birth and ending at the wedding in Las Vegas. Now I understood why she did not show me these before, I wanted nothing more than kill my father-in-law to be. He would never touch her again! How did I miss the fact that Bella could indeed trip over nothing? This girl has known nothing but pain in her life, no wonder no one knew about Charlie hitting her, it was hard to tell with all her regular injuries. I would definitely have to watch out for that.

We boarded our flight right on schedule; I took Bella's hand in mine and gave her a quick smile when she started fidgeting with her fingers. Times like this I really wished I could read her mind. I tried not to worry about what Charlie was going to do when we got back home, being the chief of police, he could be a problem. I didn't want to have to leave, but if he risked exposing the family, one of us would have to disappear.

**BPOV**

Okay, I am definitely not a fan of flying. With my luck the plane will crash, but at least the Cullen's will walk away from it without a scratch. Well, if I can watch him smiling like that while we crash, then I guess that would count as going to heaven. A human moment was definitely in order about half way through the flight, and wouldn't you know the minute I stood up, we hit some turbulence and I found myself landing in Edward's lap. He just chuckled and shook his head as he held me for a minute, before placing me safely back on my feet.

"Thank you very much." I whispered lightly.

"You are so very welcome." _He chuckles a lot at me._

"I'm glad I amuse you."

"I am not amused, I am happy there is a difference." _I can live with that_.

"Oh…well, that's okay."

Well, I successfully made it back from the bathroom without falling on my face and just in case of a repeat performance, I stayed seated until we landed. The ride down the strip was something out of a fantasy. Seeing all the neon signs lit up, as everyone was hustling about, even though it was well after midnight it had me mesmerized. I could barely keep my eyes open when we arrived at the hotel. We were staying at Caesars Palace, it was the most beautiful place I have ever seen and the sculptures in the lobby reminded me of Edward's perfect body. We had four rooms reserved on the 39th floor and it had every amenity you could think of, which was a good thing since during the day, we were stuck inside.

"Bella its twilight, do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure Edward, is everyone going?"

"No just us, I want to spend time with you before tomorrow."

Walking the strip was absolutely amazing. All the lights and music was a sight like no other. However, that is not what Edward wanted to talk about.

"Bella, the boys are taking me out tonight for a few hours, so you will be going out with Alice and Esme." _Please, don't freak out girl._

"Why are we going out separately?" I sighed.

"Tradition of course, they are insisting we have a bachelor and bachelorette parties before the wedding." _There had better not be girls there!_

"Oh, okay I guess that will be fun." Yeah, I didn't sound excited.

"If you think it will be fun, why do you sound so sad?"

"I was just thinking about you in a strip club…" _Ooohhh, I sound jealous_.

"We are not going to a strip club we're going hunting, it is what we always do."

"Oh… I thought…"

"Bella are you jealous…thinking about me with another female?" _Hell yes_!

"If I say yes…are you going to laugh at me?" _Of course, he will_.

"No, but I'll tell you the thought of you touching another male makes me jealous."

"Really?" _He would be jealous?_

"Yes, really!" I love listening to him chuckle, even when it's a nervous chuckle.

"Good!" I couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Why is that good?" _Go with the black mail girl!_

"Then just remember if you touch someone, I will touch someone!"

"Deal." Good because I had no intention of touching anyone else.

"What has to be done for tomorrow?" So far, I haven't done anything but sign my name.

"Nothing, Alice has reserved a private room for the reception and arranged for the chapel and our clothes, so all that's left is for you to get ready and then we meet at chapel, it will be painless, I promise." Talk about a shotgun wedding.

"And the lawyer?" Curiosity won out.

"He'll get a copy of everything, and then he'll wait for Charlie to make a move."

"This is your last chance to run." _Hey, I gave him the chance_.

"Come on bride to be, we need to get back so we can all go out." _God I love his smile_.

"Will you be back at bed time?" I sleep better when he watches me, silly I know.

"No, will that be a problem." _I am not admitting it!_

"No, I just …"

"Will you miss me?" _More then you know._

"Yes." I whispered so softly, I wasn't sure if he heard me.

**EPOV**

We were back to the hotel in no time after my talk with Bella. Alice proceeded to rush Bella off before I could even kiss her. I have been wanting to kiss her again ever since the first time. The boys dragged me out of the hotel, but on our way hunting, they decided to make a stop at a strip club. Their thoughts said they wanted me know where everything went. Yeah, that was not happening, try as they might, they could not get me in the door.

"Now Edward, you are going in there and getting a lap dance, or I'll send this picture of you in front of it to Bella's cell." _NO! You wouldn't dare Emmett_!

"No! I promised Bella and I'm not going to break it!" Emmett's phone went off before he could send it.

"You listen to me you idiot, if Bella sees that picture she will runaway and never speak to him again. So delete it now!"

"Awe come on pixie, she'll think it's funny!"

"NO SHE WON'T! I'VE SEEN IT, SHE LEAVES HIM!"

"I'm not losing Bella for this, I am going back!"

Before they could say another word, I was in the car driving back to Bella. She was still out when I got there, so I waited in the room. When she came in, I could smell the salt from her tears.

"Bella what happened?"

She just held up her cell phone and I saw the picture of me. He sent it? How could when he was warned.

"Bella, I never went inside I swear, I came home the minute they wouldn't leave the parking lot. I swear!" I pulled her into my embrace, but she was trying to wiggle out.

"Bella, I would never touch anyone else." She kept shaking her head, but refused to look at me.

"Bella, please look at me." I placed my fingers under her chin and lifted her face to mine.

I placed a gentile kiss on her lips and at first she hesitated, but soon started moving her lips in sync with mine. Soon it was getting heated and desperate, that's when I finally pulled away, and we were both breathing heavily. When her breathing returned to normal, I started kissing her again and this time I wanted more of her taste, so I slid my tongue against her lips until she opened them for me to slip in. Finding her tongue waiting for me had me reeling, I wanted so much more. However, I knew if I did not stop now, I would break my one and only rule of no sex before marriage; I could wait one more day. I carried Bella to bed and for the first time, I spent the night lying there with my arms wrapped securely around her. I wanted to make sure she knew I would be there. Of course, tomorrow I would kick Emmett's butt. Well, that's if he had any butt left when Alice was through with him. For someone so small, she was quite the powerhouse.

"Happy Birthday sleepy head."

"Uurrrgg, need more sleep, please?"

"Sorry, no can do, Alice will be here with your breakfast in five minutes, so if you don't get up I am going to carry you to the shower." I chuckled because I would do it!

"I'll get up only if I get a kiss first." _Ooowww bargaining, I like it, especially when I'm the beneficiary!_

I was still kissing her when Alice walked in. However, before she threw me out, I caught a glimpse of a vision she had and it wasn't Emmett who sent the picture to Bella, it was Rose. Emmett had sent it to her saying we were having fun.

I did not see Bella again until we were at the Candlelight Wedding Chapel; it was a little white chapel with a steeple in the middle of the Las Vegas Strip. Inside, it was a charming place with wooden pews and a high open-beamed ceiling. I stood at the front waiting for Bella to show up, with Jasper as my best man. Jasper handled all the paper work, so now all we needed to do was wait for the girls to arrive. Alice had them there right on time, not that I had any doubt.

Thank god for Jasper's waves of calm, because I just wanted to grab Bella and whisk her to the front. Watching Bella walk down the small aisle had my dead heart wanting to start beating again. She was stunning in a white short flowing gown made of satin and lace. Emmett walked her down the aisle, while she smiled so happily. When they arrived where I was standing, I heard the justice of the peace asked "who gives this woman" and Emmett, who was grinning ear to ear, said "I do," placing her hand in mine while whispering "take care of my little sister brother." Alice was Bella's maid of honor, Esme captured every moment with Alice's camera and Carlisle recorded it with Emmett's video camera.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" I proclaimed as I placed my mothers ring on Bella's hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" She said while placing my fathers ring on my finger.

"Then by the power invested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may kiss the bride!" _You do not have to tell me twice_.

And with that, I soundly kissed Bella assuring her, I was not just marrying her in name only. To my surprise, when we looked back to the family, a familiar face was staring back at us; it would seem Rosalie decided to come after all. Of course, her thoughts were not the most pleasant, but she wanted to see her brother get married, even if she did not want another sister.

Honestly, the rest of the day was a flurry of pictures, cake cutting and the reception party, before we boarded the plane for the return trip. Bella couldn't stay awake for the whole trip; finally falling asleep on the car ride to the house. It felt wonderful having her snuggle against my chest. I carried her to my room, well our room now. Carlisle and Esme had set up a queen-sized bed where my couch once occupied. Watching my beautiful bride sleep in what once was my room, made me want to jump for joy. It will be one day in my life that I will cherish forever!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns twilight and I do not.**

**Thanks Dazzleglo for being my beta!**

**For the love of a singer**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

The morning after our wedding, we were at back at school like nothing happened, this was Bella's first day even though we technically started two weeks ago. Carlisle had given Bella and Alice doctor's notes to explain their long absences. On a happier note, I shared most of Bella's classes and Alice shared the rest. I had a smile plastered to my face, which of course had everyone in the school was staring more than usual. Apparently, from their thoughts they wanted to know what caused the change. The most popular thought was Bella must have put out to elicit such a change in me. No, but if marrying Bella did this to me, I could not wait to see what would happen when and if we did finally sleep together.

The first two hours went by so fast they barely registered in my brain. However, the third one had me going ballistic. Alice had a vision about Charlie taking Bella from the school at lunch. NO ONE TAKES MY WIFE ANYWHERE! I slipped out of my class and headed for the men's room, where I called Carlisle. He said he would be here in time, with the needed paperwork to prevent that from happening. By the time I was with Bella in our forth class of the day, we were both frantic. Alice's visions were no help because the decisions were not made yet. The principal approached us while we were waiting in the food line, the whole family was ready for it.

Charlie was waiting in the office when we arrived. He was livid when he saw us all in the hallway as the principal brought Bella in to face her father alone. Thankfully, Carlisle arrived with our lawyer just as the principal shut the door. The lawyer, Carlisle and I walked in to confront the man who thought my wife was his own personal punching bag.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen you'll have to wait outside while we handle this situation."

"This…is why I'm here with my lawyer and my son." I pulled Bella into my arms while Charlie seethed.

"Get your hands off my daughter!"

"I think I like my wife, right where she is, thank you." My face wore a very smug smile.

"Wife? What are you talking about?" You could just see the confusion running acrss his face.

"Bella and I were married yesterday on her eighteenth birthday."

"No! That's not possible!"

"Well, these documents say otherwise, Mr. Swan." Bella recoiled closer into my arms.

"Bella…baby don't do this…I just got you back, how could you leave me like this? And for what? This boy, who will forget you by tomorrow?" _Boy was he playing it up because his thoughts said otherwise._

"No dad…he won't and I'm staying with my husband and his family."

"Bella, I am your father you are coming home with me! Now!"

"No! She is not!" That was it, watching his thoughts of past beatings pushed me over the edge.

"Son…do you really want to ruin your life like this?" _Back to mister nice guy. This guy was sick!_

"I don't look at it that way; I look at it as a blessing to be cherished." Only Bella's smile could make me melt so quickly.

"Oh no…Bella, tell me your not pregnant, please say it isn't so."

"Not that it's any of your business, but no...I'm not." _Immaculate Conception anyone? Yeah, I didn't think so._

"I'm sorry Mr. Swan, the law is quite clear here. She stays with her husband unless they divorce and, even then, she will still be able to live on her own since she's eighteen. However, please feel free to have your lawyer contact me. Please forward any correspondence through my office, the address is on this card." You have to love high paid lawyers!

"Let's go Bella, were going to be late for our next class."

"You two will have to wait and complete some necessary contact and emergency forms, if you don't mind."

Watching Charlie storm off was definitely a highlight. We returned to our scheduled classes, but you know what they say about small towns. Word travels fast in a small town and even faster in a small town high school. By the time the last bell rang, everyone knew we were married. Of course, everyone was convinced that Bella had trapped me by becoming pregnant. I had to laugh every time I heard it; I would be the first vampire in history to have a child!

"Bella does it bother you? What they are saying I mean?"

"No, not really, they'll figure it out soon enough, when I'm not getting fatter." It was nice to laugh it all off. I was worried how she would feel about the unwanted attention.

"Edward, I'm not going to be able to get my stuff, am I?"

"It doesn't look like it will be possible, but don't worry we'll get you anything you need."

"I can't ask you to do that; I'll just get a job after school." _Yeah, she really shouldn't have said that in front of Carlisle._

"Oh, I don't think so! No member of my family works for money! It is one thing to do it because you love it or it's your passion, but not for money. That is final, so do not even consider it. But if you want money to spend, here." We all knew what that was, we all had one.

"Carlisle it's a credit card with my married name on it."_ YES!_

"Yes, Bella it is. I order it five minutes after Edward called to tell me your decision."

"But…" Carlisle always has the last word in this house.

"That is the end of this discussion! Now I have to go to work, so try not to get in any trouble while I'm gone." He patted her hand to let her know he wasn't mad at her.

Bella was quiet after that, disappearing into our bedroom and closing the door. She didn't come out again. I heard her on her cell phone when she called her mom. I know she told her our standard story, but there was something in her voice that said something was bothering her. With nothing else to do, I went hunting with Jasper, he was staying on his schedule to ensure Bella's safety.

"Jasper, what do feel from Bella?"

"Right now frustration, longing, and if you're asking yes, she loves you."

"Then...how come she won't say it?"

"Maybe she is not ready to, have you say it to her yet?"

"No, I was waiting for the right time."

We didn't stay out long, I tried not to dwell on it. Nevertheless, I was curious why she was frustrated. By morning, she was still a little off.

"Bella what's wrong? I know something is bothering you, but I don't know what."

"I'm afraid now." Of what?

"Of me?"

"No… I'm not afraid of you, I am afraid you will all disappear on me." That's something I could never do.

"Bella you are family now, we will be here, for you forever."

It took a few more days before she was herself again. So it was nice when she started smiling again and I was allowed back in our room.

**BPOV**

I hated every minute I was alone in the bedroom for that week following Carlisle's declaration. I know Edward was being patient, but I was working things out in my head. I needed to see that they weren't going to leave me. How could anyone, never mind an entire family be so nice to me? After all the times Charlie told me how useless and undeserving I was, did I really deserve to be happy with the Cullen's? Finally I decided only time would tell.

"Bella, I'm not going to Biology today, do you want to cut with me?"

"Um…no I think I better go, I've missed too many days already."

"Okay, then I'll see you when you get out."

I was not thrilled about going to biology alone, but I did already miss too many days. It wasn't until I was in my seat, did I see what the lesson was today. Blood typing! Ooohhh, this is not going to be pretty. One of my problems was I passed out at the smell of blood. Yeah, I did not even have to see it for the nausea and fainting to begin. The minute the first finger was pricked it started, the burning smell up my nose, the sweats weren't far behind and my ever favorite, dizziness. I started slumping in my chair; as I was calling the teacher trying to get his attention.

"Um…Mr. Banner, I think Bella's about to pass out." Thank God, someone was paying attention, but did it have to be Mike Newton, he gave me the creeps the way he looked at me.

"Right, Mike take her to the Nurse's office, please."

"Come on Bella, I got you."

Just the feel of his hands on my skin made me shudder, and not in a good way, but I was not getting out of the room without help.

**EPOV**

Usually when I ditched class I found solitude in my car listening to music and just letting myself get lost. But I found myself wishing Bella had cut with me, I missed her. Something caught my attention, it was the thoughts of Mike Newton. He was thinking of taking advantage of Bella since she was out of it. EXCUSE ME? And sure enough, I saw my Bella being dragged by Mike down the hall towards the door. You know I was there waiting for him.

"I'll take it from here Mike."

"I'm sure you will, is this how you knocked her up?" I was ready to knock him out and would have if Bella hadn't moaned just then.

"My wife is not your concern!" I was not about to debate this further. My Bella need me! Before he had a chance, I scooped her up into my arms and cradled her close to my chest.

"I've got you baby, you're safe with me." Mike just would not go away, but at least he held the doors for us.

"And who do we have here ah… Mr. Cullen is your wife feeling under the weather." She was smiling, but her thoughts of course were screaming in my head about how if I kept myself in my pants this would never have happened.

"Edward." She whispered so softly

"Yes baby, I'm here. How do you feel?" I rocked her body against mine gently.

"Like I want to puke and sleep forever." I could not help but chuckle.

"So Bella, let me have a quick look at you, have you seen your doctor lately?"

"Yeah, I live with him."

"I meant has he examined you lately?"

"We were blood typing in Biology. It's the smell, it makes me sick to my stomach."

"I'll get you an ice pack for your head."

"Bella, humans can't smell blood." I whispered softly in her ear.

"Well, I can and it smells like rust and salt. Edward can we go home, I just want to lay in bed for a while."

"Of course, can you walk or would you like me to carry you."

"I'm sure I can walk." She was trying to look strong.

Right, as soon as her feet hit the floor, her face decided to give it a shot and join her feet on the floor. Before she could hit the floor, I scooped her up and headed for the door. On the way by the nurse, I let her know that I was taking her home for my dad to check out. She thought poor Bella was going to have a tough pregnancy. When I placed Bella into bed, she stirred a little. Carlisle came in and quietly checked her out while she slept. He was also surprised by Bella's aversion to blood.

"Edward, would you lay with me for a while."

"Of course, anything you want." _Did she really just invite me to share her bed with her? That was a first; usually I just sat and stared at her_.

Once I laid down on the bed, Bella wiggled over and snuggled against my side. I froze and waited for her to get comfortable. It only took a moment for her to get to where she wanted to be. She had her head on my shoulder, her arm around my waist and her leg draped over mine with my arm around her shoulders. Well that just made my decade.

She slept peacefully even mumbling my name once. It is moments like this that has me mesmerized when she sleeps. When she stretched to signal she was awake, her face ended up in the crook of my neck. Her just breathing on me had me wanting more, but Bella's sleepiness persisted and she suddenly placed a small kiss on my neck. I clinched my eyes shut and waited to see what she was going to do next. After two more kisses, she started rubbing my chest. I was definitely fighting not to respond, but internally I was begging for more.

"Oh, Edward I am so sorry...I didn't mean to…" _Oh, what a beautiful blush._

"Its okay Bella, you didn't do anything I didn't want you too." _But would love if you did it again!_

"What...did I do?" she whispered so sweetly into my chest.

I was about to tell her, but then decided to show her.

"Well, first you kissed here like this and like this and here too." Then I reached out with my hand and started to run my hand around her shoulders and chest bone. I was surprised when I heard a gasp coming from her and I hoped I didn't go too far. I kissed her neck again and this time she let a moan slipped out. That simple sound had me purring at her.

"Do you like that Bella" I hummed in her ear.

"Um…uh-hunh…yes…"

So I didn't stop and neither did she, she found a new purpose for her mouth as she searched out mine. I happily helped her out and found myself letting my hand wandered a bit more, slowly I slide my palm up to her clothed breast. It was so soft and amazing. I was surprised she had not stopped me yet.

"Bella, are you okay."

"Yes, Edward I am fine, you feel so amazing."

"Oh god, so do you, anytime you want me to stop, just say so."

I did not wait for an answer before I started kissing her with more passion this time. I froze when she licked my lips asking for entrance. I had to slip my tongue in her mouth, safely way from my teeth. Her taste was exquisite, feeling her tongue brushing against mine was beyond compare. The moment she broke it off to breathe, I was already missing her. But she didn't let a small thing like air stop her, she resumed her kissing of my neck and settled near my ear. That suited me just fine, because I could hear every haggard breath and moan that escaped her sweet mouth. I started sliding my hand down her stomach until I found the hem of her shirt, she shuddered when I ran my fingers across her exposed stomach. Just this small act had me wanting to rip the infernal thing out of my way. However, I was stopped by a scent approaching the house; all I could think was "_Damn mutt!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer's has that honor!**

_**For the love of a singer**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**EPOV**_

_I started sliding my hand down her stomach until I found the hem of her shirt, she shuddered when I ran my fingers across her exposed stomach. Just this small act had me wanting to rip the infernal thing out of my way. However, I was stopped by a scent approaching the house; all I could think was "Damn mutt!"_

"Bella, wait, I need to take care of something. I am so sorry; we can pick this back up shortly." _Very shortly_!

"Edward, did I…push this too far?" _Oh, don't hide that beautiful face from me. How could she think that?_

"God no! I don't want to stop anymore then you do. It's just we have a visitor and he wants to speak with us." _Why did the mutt have to show up now!_

"Who?"

"Jacob Black is at the front door."

"Why is Jacob here? Charlie sent him to talk me into going home, right?"

"Yes, that is his intention; he was hoping to get through to you by sending Jacob." I didn't mention his back up plan.

I couldn't help but see as she sighed heavily clenching her eyes shut, she was definitely aggravated. What I did not tell Bella was that Jacob was hoping she would leave me for him instead.

"Edward, you won't leave me alone with him, right?" I hated seeing the worry lines on her forehead.

"Right, I go where you go. Bella, don't worry the family is already downstairs and no one will let him near you."

With our hands linked together, we descended the stairs to see Jacob on the porch. He

was about as thrilled to be here, as we were to have him here. Werewolves and Vampires do not get along at all, not even slightly. By the time Bella reached the door, the entire family, even Rose was in a protective stance.

"Hey Bella, long time no see. How have you been?"

"Good Jacob, nice to see you again, have you met my husband, Edward Cullen?" _Yeah we've meet._

"Bella, can we talk alone?" _Not going to happen mutt._

"I don't think so mutt!" Jasper was snarling.

"Hey man, I just want to talk to her."

"Don't worry Jasper, she's not going anywhere. Jacob, you can say anything you need to right here in front of the family."

"Bella, can we at least sit on the porch and just chat."

"Sure, but I'm warning you any conversation that involves me leaving my husband and going home to Charlie's is off limits." _That's the only topic he wants to talk about._

"Oh, come on Bella! We have been summer buddies since we were babies; you know I won't hurt you."

"Bella, his job is to get you outside so the rest of them can do a grab and run." I pulled Bella in even closer to my side.

I wasn't taking any chances, and neither was anyone else. The snarls and growls must have been deafening to Bella because she covered her ears tightly with her hands. Finally, enough was enough.

"STOP! Jacob this is not something you want to interfere with, please leave." I seethed out. Bella just squeezed my hand tightly looking very nervous.

"Screw you bloodsucker! Or are you afraid I'll tell her your secret?" _Okay now he has my wife panicked and that just will not do!_

"She already knows, and you do realize if you tell Charlie, you will be breaking the treaty."

"Look just take whatever spell you have on her off and she can walk away with me. That way no one gets hurt here." _You're the only one who's getting hurt here._

"Jacob, they're not witches or warlocks, there is no spell, I'm not going back to live like that, so forget it." I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Okay, now I'm pissed!

"Edward… don't let them take me… back to him. Pleeeaassee." Bella cried out.

"Bella look at me…relax baby…your safe. Do not let him scare you, you're not going anywhere. This is your home now." You could see by the look on her face she was petrified.

"Jacob, you are going to lose if you keep pissing me off! Leave my wife alone now!"

"Edward take Bella back upstairs, we'll handle this." Emmett looked as happy as I did.

**BPOV**

I felt like a little kid clinging on to her mom for dear life. I just wanted to hear it would be all right. Watching Edward protect me made me feel like it would be, but it also scared me. What if he wasn't always there? I think he would always be there for me. I could hear them as Edward and I walked upstairs, they definitely didn't want Jacob here and honestly neither did I.

"Edward, what exactly did Charlie tell Jacob to get him to come here?"

"He basically said…we were keeping you against your will and that you wanted to come home, but we wouldn't allow you to leave. He blames me for everything." _Why?_

"Is Jacob still here?" _I wonder if telling him would help_.

"No, but he's not far and he has…friends with him. They are still planning to grab and run with you, they think you want to go home." I wish his chuckle was a happy one.

"What if we explain everything he did, do you think he would leave us alone?" I couldn't help but hope.

"I doubt it…he has them convinced that they are protecting you." _So much for hope!_

"Edward, what treaty?" He winced when I asked.

"It's a treaty between the wolves and our family."

We spent the next hour going over the treaty and the pack. It was really scary having a bunch of wolves out to drag me back to the man who would like nothing more then beat me to a pulp. I wanted to be held so much at that moment, but would he still want to hold me? He may not be able to read my mind, but he always seems to know what I need and when I need it. Just as I finished that thought, he wrapped his arms securely around me and held me in the most loving embrace. Feeling him so close, smelling his unbelievable scent just made me feel at home, my home. When he led me back to bed, I didn't resist, I wanted to go to sleep and forget about this horrible day. I didn't think my week could get any worse, but yeah it did. The following day wasn't any better.

**JPOV**

I'm tired of always being on edge and this week has been the worst. With six other cranky vampires, one scared human and six aggressive wolves hanging around our house, it was physically killing me. I even felt bad about going hunting, but I have learned my lesson when it comes to Bella, I don't take any risks. Unfortunately, things always go wrong when you're trying to do the right things.

"I'm going hunting guys, I'll be back later."

"Wait up, I could use a break, man those dogs are seriously getting under my skin."

"Hurry up Emmett."

I really didn't think when we left that there would be anything to worry about; damn it was two o'clock in the morning. After three hours of hunting, we headed back towards the house. We were only a mile from home when we caught the scents of the wolves and they were close. Taking on six wolves by ourselves wouldn't be a good idea, so we double-timed it towards the house. We never saw it coming, when they all sprang at us at once. Emmett fell first, three wolves pinning him by the throat to the ground. I wasn't far behind him, I found myself pinned to a tree in the same position. I knew enough to know, we couldn't count on help coming anytime soon, Alice would never see this. When Sam phased back to his human form, we got a few of our questions answered.

"Hello Leeches, I think you have something that belongs to Charlie, and he would like it back. So let's play nice shall we. Why don't you call the rest of the bloodsuckers and arrange a swap, they get two for the price of one."

"She doesn't belong to Charlie, she is Edward's wife."

"Oh, see now that's where we disagree, I think you are just keeping her as a pet, and well, we don't like that idea. So shall we call the others and arrange a swap?"

"Hell no! Dude, that's not happening!"

"Sorry fella's, but I have to agree with my brother here, no deal…and if you kill us you can kiss the treaty good bye."

I wish Edward was here because once Sam phased, they weren't saying a word. I thought we were done for when the one holding my throat jerked me to the ground. Instead, they dragged us through the woods to an abandoned cabin. It would seem…we would be staying for a while.

**APOV**

"NO! NO! NO!" "JASPER!" Oh my god, where are they? Why can't I see them? Oh no, the wolves!

"Alice what's wrong? What did you see?"

"Carlisle, I can't see them, Jasper and Emmett, they're gone. I think it's the wolves."

"Calm down Alice! We will find them! Rosalie and Esme stay with Bella, Edward and Alice let's go!"

"Hell no! It's my husband, I am going too!"

"Someone has to stay with Bella!" I know Edward was only trying to protect her, and he was right.

"So Esme can, I am going and that's final!"

"If they come for her, Esme will be a sitting duck. No, Alice you stay and call if you see anything." Someone did have to stay in case they did come, so I conceded my defeat.

Bella was still sleeping upstairs so Esme and I paced the living room waiting for word on the mystery of what happened. They had only been gone five minutes before all hell broke loose in the house. The minute we heard the glass upstairs breaking, we knew they were here! It took a second to reach the third floor, but it was too late, Bella was already gone. I didn't really think before I sprung out the window in hopes of following her, it wasn't an easy task let me tell you. The scents of three mutts were masking Bella's scent, so I followed the three mutts. My pursuit was cut short by the treaty line to the reservation. Edward was not going to like this.

**BPOV**

"What the hell!" _No! This can't be real!_

"You are going home, so relax they won't hurt you anymore." Ooohhh Nooo!

"No! Let me go! They're not the ones hurting me! Now let go!"

"Your father misses you, he'll be very happy to see you." _Like hell he does!_

"You are not listening, it's Charlie who's is hurting me!"

"Bella you are confused, but don't worry we will get you the best deprogramming doctors out there." _What? Are you serious_?

"You're the one who is confused. Take me back now!"

"We are Bella, we're taking you back home." _So not happening!_

"No! You're not your taking me to Charlie!"

"Please…don't…he'll kill me." I sobbed out hoping they would see the truth, they didn't.

The minute we arrived at Billy's, I knew he was here, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Where was Edward? Why wasn't he here? I knew he couldn't come here. They knew he couldn't come here. I can die happy if I know Edward is okay. So I stopped everything, struggling, feeling, I just disconnected and let my mind go black.

**EmPOV**

"Hey Jasper, why did they leave? Should we follow them?"

"No, if I were a betting man…I'd say this was diversion. We need to get home, now!"

We blew out of there as fast as we could move. When it came to strategy there was no one like Jasper, and if he said it, it was true. Just before we came back to where the wolves had grabbed us, we ran in to the others.

"Edward get back to Bella!" I never stopped to fill him in.

"Why what happened?" Edward turned on a dime and blew past us. _Man can he move!_

"It was a diversion! Get home!" Jasper wasn't letting up either.

We had family to protect and that most definitely included Bella. Carlisle had already called Esme, but she wasn't answering her cell. This was a bad sign, which only got worse when Edward's scream could be heard from the river. "BELLA!" crap they got her! I knew it before we even entered the house.

"Jasper, call Alice she took off after them." _Gotta love speed dial._

"Alice, where are you? We're comin... don't move an inch!"

"She's at the border, they took Bella across the line and they know we couldn't follow her there." Jasper just confirmed our biggest fears.

"Edward, stay calm were gonna get her back."

"Carlisle, can you call your lawyer to see if we can call the reservation cops to go get her."

"Lets go, I'll call while we run."

Edward was losing his mind by the time we hit the line. It took all of us to physically retraining him to keep him from crossing the line. Man, it killed me not to let go of him, if it was Rose, I would've been long gone across that line.

"What's the plan? How do we get her back?" You could see the pain in Edward's face.

"The lawyers on the other line with the fed we know, he's trying to get the tribal police to go in after her."

"How long Carlisle?" Edward was desperate to say the least.

"At least an hour."

"That's too long! She could be dead by then!"

We paced the line for an hour before we got the call. The tribal police raided the Black house and found Bella, but there was a problem. She was on her way by ambulance to Forks Hospital. We were on our way before he even shut the phone. Edward was so far gone by the time he reached the hospital; we could barely get him to walk in at a human pace. The tribal police were waiting for us when we arrived, Jasper gave them all the proof they needed to prove Bella was married to Edward. He was let into her room with Carlisle before the rest of us. From his cries, it wasn't good. The look on Jasper's face said it all, they were in agony.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yeah Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight boo hoo I do not!

**Thanks Dazzle glo!**

**For the love of a singer**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

"Bella!"

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?" _What did they do to my angel? _I thought as I gently stroked her soft hair.

"Edward, please let me finish examining her." _It doesn't make any sense, she looks physically fine._ I intertwined our fingers so she could feel me with her.

"Bella, I am so sorry I wasn't there! Come back to me baby, I need you…I love you…don't leave me…please!" I dry sobbed to my Bella.

"Jasper, please join us in Bella's room." _How can he possibly help?_

"Carlisle, what is it?" Jasper gasped the moment he saw Bella.

"Jasper, what do you feel coming from Bella?" _Why is he shaking his head?_

"Nothing, it's like she's not even here, if I wasn't looking at her, I would not believe she was in the room." _What? No, how can that be._

"Yes…that's what I was afraid of, Edward…she's beyond catatonic. It's like she's…totally shut her brain off." _Oh no, Bella what did you do?_

"So, how do we turn it back on?" I know I was begging, but I didn't care.

"I am not sure we can; only she can, but we can try to help her along." I had a feeling Carlisle was right about this. I think she was traumatized from the whole experience.

"Can she hear us?"

"I don't know Jasper, they do say, however, that patients in comas can hear the people around them."

"Why don't we get the rest of the family in here and at least try to bring her out of it."

All I could do was continue to hold her and repeatedly say how much I loved and wanted her back. My family did the same, one at a time for the next two hours, but she still was not responding to us. Then Jasper had an idea of a group hug of sorts, his idea was we all hold Bella and he would reflect all our positive feelings of love, happiness and caring into Bella. His hope was she would be able to feel us and come out of her trance. No one fought his idea, not even Rosalie, who seems to have softened when it came to Bella and my relationship. Her thoughts now days were more like a distant sister then an enemy that she use to be.

"Ready everyone, remember all the love and happiness for Bella, we need as much as possible flowing through me."

As I watched everyone's thoughts of Bella, I could not help but notice; the few weeks with us have been the happiest of hers and our lives. I think that is why she locked herself up in her mind, so she wouldn't have to go back to where she once was, without us. I could feel Jasper pouring everything we gave him into Bella, but could Bella? A moment after he started, my question was answered, as I could feel her relaxing into my lap where she was cradled.

"Come on Bella, we are waiting for you. You just need to want to come back, you can do it baby, come back and be my wife."

"Jasper, how's she doing?"

"She's feeling it; just give her a few minutes, she's a little confused."

"Why is she confused?"

"I wouldn't know, but I'd guess, she thought she'd seen the last of us."

"Bella, we never left you, your back with us now." Esme's face would be covered in tears right now, if she could cry.

"Hey little sister, where are you? Do I need to come in there and get you?" Only Emmett could threaten a traumatized person.

**BPOV**

I really don't know how long I have been in the dark; I just knew in here, they could not hurt me. Even if they did beat me to a pulp, I wouldn't feel it, I could barely register it when they were moving me, it sort of felt like I was floating. However, it started to get confusing because even though it was dark, I didn't feel alone and I felt that someone was calling back. I didn't know if I wanted to go back, I didn't want to feel the pain. As I felt more and more like someone really cared and wanted me back, I decided to follow the feeling hoping it was Edward, maybe they found me after all. Things were slowly starting to register, like faint voices and the feeling of cold on my body. Soon things were more grey then black and the voices were getting louder. Finally, I heard what I had been hoping for, Edwards's voice.

"Bella, why are you keeping us waiting? Don't you want to come home?"

"Yes, she's coming! Come on girlfriend, you know we're here, so let's hop to it!" _Someone that happy could only be one person, Alice!_

It was so bright now even with my eyes closed. But when I heard the voice of my angel, I knew I wanted to be back, where ever he was. When my eyelids started to flutter, I knew I had found my way back.

"Edward?"

"Welcome back Bella, we have missed you." _God, I love when he purrs in my ear_.

"You came for me?" I couldn't resist running my fingers across his marvelous face.

"We had a little help from the tribal police, but we wouldn't leave you there. I would have done anything, even if I had to cross the line. You are my family, so that meant getting you home was our only priority." Edward's still looked a little pained.

"How long was I gone?"

"They had you for almost two hours and you were catatonic for another four hours." Carlisle replied while looking over my chart.

"So…what happened to them?"

"Charlie fled they arrived and hasn't been found yet, the wolves for now are in jail, the council has asked for a meeting with us tomorrow."

"Okay, I need a few moments to examine Bella, so why don't you all wait outside."

I had a feeling Edward didn't like that idea, maybe it was the growling that gave it away. Carlisle agreed he could stay. It was the usual stuff, and once he was happy that I was fine, he released me to Edward to bring home. Of course, once home I had to stay in the guest room until all the broken glass could be picked up, and the windows replaced. I did not care, I was just happy to be home.

"Bella, time to get up, that is if you're going with us to the meeting." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm up! What time do we have to leave?" I was really nervous about going to the meeting.

"You have one hour to shower and eat, before we need to be there."

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs."

I hurried through my shower and dressing so, I was downstairs thirty minutes later.

Edward was just putting my breakfast on the counter. The fact that he cooks for me and doesn't eat still amazes me. While I ate, he told me all the things I had missed, from Alice following me, to calling in a friend who was in the FBI.

Edward gave me a piggyback ride to the treaty line. Yeah, I was a little nervous to see the council, what if the wolves were released and already back, or there were more wolves then were arrested. The latter seemed to be the case when we cleared the trees at the borderline. There stood three older men, two of which I recognized and three wolves. These wolves were smaller then Jacob and his other friends were, maybe they were younger. This fact of course caused Edward to growl while nudging me behind him. I could tell the whole family was uncomfortable by them being here, just by the way they surrounded me.

"Good afternoon, may I ask why you have asked us here?" Carlilse was representing the whole family.

"We were hoping to come up with a truce to the current situation." Billy spoke for the council.

"Well, I don't see how that's going to happen when your boys keep trying to steal Bella away from her husband." I squeezed Edwards hand so he would know I wanted to be where I was.

"We wouldn't have had to, if you had just let her go home with her father."

"I know my dad is your friend, and you probably don't want to believe this, but he wasn't the greatest dad. He seemed to think he was allowed to beat me when he was drunk. He liked to think it was my fault that my mom left." Billy and Harry needed to know the truth.

"You knew and you still fought for her to go home?" Edward snarled at them.

"What?" How could they know and still want me go there?" I was shocked he could have possibly wanted me to go back there.

"Yes…I knew, but he had promised me it was long over and would never happen again."

"Well, he lied!" I know I was screaming but I didn't care.

"Bella, we didn't know he was still doing it, he swore he wouldn't!"

I told them about every time, and watched as their faces quickly go from smug to horrified. They really believed all the accident stories he fed them.

**EPOV**

It was agonizing to hear her account for all the pain and suffering he had inflicted upon her in her short life. Just hearing it, forced everyone present to remember events they thought were Charlie being caring, only to see he was covering up his actions. I couldn't take Bella being so far away from me anymore, I needed to protect her. I pulled her into my embrace for safety, she was not going anywhere.

"Well, I think we need to speak with Charlie before we proceed any further. Bella, thank you for telling us your side and we are sorry for Paul's behavior, he had no right to touch you."

The moment I saw his thoughts, I knew what they were talking about, there was no hiding my growling. When Bella was catatonic, he slipped into the room where she was being held and attempted to rape her. It was sheer luck that Jacob happened to walked in and caught Paul before he had completed the assault.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" I growled out loudly.

"Wait! What are you saying?" I could tell by the look on Bella face, she didn't remember any of it.

"Bella, its okay Jacob caught him… before he could…" I couldn't even say the word.

"Are you saying he tried to rape me?" Her just saying the word caused me to wince.

"Paul figured…I wouldn't want you…once he had you." _I would always want Bella!_

"Edward, I want to go home now! Please!" I couldn't deny her that request.

I didn't need to answer her, all that mattered was she needed to be away from here and I for one was granting that wish. After seeing what they saw, I was fuming inside. He had enough time to tear off her shirt and had started on her jeans when Jacob barged through the door. Poor Bella never knew how close she had come to losing her virginity to a man who was not her husband, and that was me! I gently lifted her to my back before leaving the others to finish the conversation. By the time I had Bella home, she wasn't trying to hide the fact that she was crying. I spent the rest of the day cradling Bella in my arms and letting her vent all her frustrations.

**CPOV **

We waited until Bella was out of hearing range before we resumed our conversation with the wolves and the Tribal Council.

"How could you have allowed this to happen?" I admit, I was fuming under my controlled exterior.

"We had no idea that it was happening and we won't allow it to happen again, you have our heartfelt apology. Bella's safety was always our priority."

"Yeah, ya'll did a bang up job on both accounts!" Jasper was visibly pissed off at this point.

"Where is that ass anyway?" That would have been my next question if Emmett had not beat me too it, of course I probably wouldn't had phrased it quite like that.

"Charlie went for a walk before the Feds showed up." Harry offered up.

"Boy, that was a bit convenient!" I grabbed Emmett's arm before he could move closer.

"Yes…we agree, we think he must have heard on his radio, that they were coming, so he left our pack to take the fall. The only lucky part, the pack had enough warning from Seth here to phase back before they broke down the door. We still haven't gotten them out yet, because we can't afford the bail." This gave me an idea.

"I will make you a proposition, you call off your dogs and if they agree to leave Bella and Edward alone, we will post their bail and help you track down Charlie."

"Let us talk about this and we'll get back to you. I don't want to say yes and have them ignore my request." Good thinking!

"Good, now we must be getting home, I need to check on Bella." I was afraid the poor thing might go into shock.

"Please let her know that Sam has issued an official order for Bella not to be touched in any way, shape or form." That's about the only thing keeping this from escalating into a war.

We heard Bella crying the moment we walked into the house, Edward just kept reassuring her and soothing her. This was going to be a long night for them. After checking on her I was satisfied she wouldn't go into shock after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer's does!**

**Thanks Dazzleglo, you always do a great job!**

**For the love of a singer**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

The week following the meeting with the tribal council was trying to say the least. I was still afraid to touch Bella; I didn't want to make her uncomfortable by touching her. They had accepted Carlisle's offer to bail out the pack; and in exchange, they had agreed to leave us alone. This sheer fact had her smiling again and that is all I needed at the moment to be happy. That is until we find Charlie, but tracking Charlie had not been as easy as we thought, it almost seems like he dropped off the planet.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" She shyly asked when she entered the room.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" She sat on the bed as she fidgeted with her fingers.

She whispered "You." _Me_?

"What do mean? Have I done something wrong? Please tell me." _Just tell me and I will fix it!_

A sigh escaped her lips before she said, "You're just sending mixed signals, and I don't know where we stand or what you want from me." _Hunh_?

"I'm still confused Bella." _Really confused!_

"One minute you um…and the next you don't…" _Oh, I get it now._

"Bella…are you wondering why, I haven't touched you since the first time?" _God! Do I love it when she blushes!_

"Yes." _Just tell her the truth_.

"I didn't think you would want me to after what Paul did." I could see how this conversation was embarrassing her; she wouldn't even raise her face to look at me.

"You were wrong." _What_?

"I am sorry if I thought you wouldn't want me or if you thought I didn't want you because…I do." _I want you more the more then blood and that is saying a lot._

She didn't say anything else before she just started to slowly lean in, until her face was only three inches from mine. When she paused and waited for my reaction, I decided to close that gap by placing a soft lingering kiss upon her perfect lips. The taste of her had my mouth begging for more and I didn't hide my enthusiasm as I threw myself fully into it. I could not get close enough, so I dug my hands deeply into her hair leading her to sit on my lap. Once there, she also entwined her fingers into my hair pulling us even closer. I didn't want to freak her out, so slowly I brought my hand up and gently rubbed her breast over her shirt.

"Oh…Edward…" She breathed out into my mouth just as I inhaled her glorious scent.

"Oh… Bella…you feel…so wonderful." I moaned out between kisses.

It was time to move on, so I caressed my way down her shirt until I reached the hem. She flinched slightly when my cold hand brushed against her warm stomach; slowly I slipped my hand under her shirt and made my way back up to her bra. With a snap of my fingers, the material gave way and slid away. This left her breast completely open to my roving hand, I moaned when I felt the warm mounds of flesh just begging more from me.

"Bella, baby...please tell me if I am doing this right." _They really need to write a manual on this stuff!_

"Y-yes it f-feels wonderful." She panted out.

After pulling her shirt completely off, I leaned back taking Bella with me, rolling us so she was on her back. I kissed my way down her neck and shoulder, before I ventured even lower and started kissing her perky breasts.

"Edward…wow…Edward." She panted out.

Just hearing her enjoyment of what I was doing had me adding licking and nibbling into the mix. She definitely wanted my shirt off too, since I felt her tugging on it and in one swift motion it was on the floor next to hers. The minute she started running her warm hands over my chest, I started groaning loudly, it felt amazing. I made sure to give her other breast the same attention I had to the first one, before I ventured even lower again. Passing her belly button, I looked up before undoing the button to her jeans. She had her eyes closed and was sighing through her slightly opened mouth which I took as a sign I should continue, so I unzipped her jeans. Painfully slow, I started sliding her jeans and pink silk panties off.

"Edward?" It was not until she said my name did I realize, I was standing there staring at the naked form of my wife for the first time. She quickly covered herself with her hands. Yeah; I didn't like that very much.

"Don't hide yourself from me!" I growled out, causing her to put her hand quickly back on the bed.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and you're mine!" _Okay, so I sounded like a caveman, so sue me._

"In name only, that is unless, you intend on joining me over here." Her voice sounded so weak and unsure.

My hesitation sent the wrong message as she pulled on the bed sheet and rolled over, away from me. I had to make this right and quickly, so I started undoing my pants. Bella didn't look up until she heard my zipper going down, that definitely caught her attention. I now understood how she felt having me ogle her, I had to close my eyes before letting my pants and boxers fall to the floor. I panicked when I heard her gasp at the sight of me; she must not like what she sees. I quickly covered myself with my hands, but I was unable to open my eyes, I could not stand to see the look of horror on her face. The minute her hands cupped my face, my eyes flashed open to see the most beautiful face looking at me with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

"Don't hide from me either; if I am yours…then you are mine."

If the kiss she gave me was any indication, she wasn't horrified after all and hearing her declare me as hers, sent me over the moon. Having her snuggle in close to me naked and exposed was one of the single best feelings I had ever experienced. I scooped her up and brought us back to the bed that would soon be officially ours. I had to admit, I was petrified about what I was going to do and after waiting so long I was having a hard time believing it was really finally going to happen. Bella scooted to the middle of the bed as I crawled in beside her, gently wrapping my arms around her and pulling her on top of me.

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you…remember when Alice said I had been waiting for you."

"Yes, I…remember." She cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Well…did she happen to mention, that I've never been with anyone…ever."

"Not at all?" She looked shock to hear this.

"No, not at all…our first kiss was my first kiss." I chuckled nervously.

"Edward it was mine too. I've never even had a boyfriend before you, so…I guess we'll have to fumble our way through this together." Just hearing her say that had me desperate to claim her as mine. I was grinning from ear to ear knowing she had waited for me after all.

Softly I entwined my hands in her hair and pulled her into the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. She opened her mouth to me when my tongue begged for entrance. I messaged her tongue with my own, just letting them twist and swirl around each other in a delicious dance.

**BPOV**

A whimper escaped me when he broke off our kiss so I could breathe, I didn't want to stop. Just knowing he had never even kissed a girl before made me more than excited. I had never found a single person who I was interested in until I met Edward, now we were ready to finally consummate the vows we made all those weeks ago. Just listening to him pant along with me, made it clear that my fears of him not wanting me, were definitely wrong. The feel of his hard cold chest under my hands was something I have been dreaming about since before the wolves tried to steal me away. I was slowly becoming desperate for more, so my hands slid around to his shoulders, then down the sides of his back, to his waist before moving back to his stomach.

My breathing hitched when he whispered, "Bella, I love you." I thought I was going to cry hearing him say it for the first time.

"I love you too, Edward." I purred back happily into his neck, as I start kissing and sucking below his ear. I needed him to know the feeling was mutual.

He moved one hand back into my hair as he pulled me back into a very heated kiss, while the other roamed down my side and around to my lower back. When I ground my hips against his, I felt his desire for me in all its glory. Just feeling how much he wanted me, had me grinding harder and faster until he grabbed my hips to still them.

"Slowly baby, I won't make it to the main event if you keep moving like that."

"Edward" I whimpered and slid on to my back in the bed.

He followed me so he was hovering above me. "I don't want this to hurt you too much…so please, slowly."

He didn't wait for a reply as he kissed up and down my neck. He continued this delicious torture down my chest until he took a nipple into his mouth which caused me to moan. Having him suckle and swirling his tongue around my pebble hard nipple was excruciatingly arousing.

"God Edward, I need you so bad it hurts." I have never heard my own voice sound so husky.

"Soon baby, I promise." He murmured into my breast before he started kissing lower again.

Instinctively I slipped my hands into his hair, pulling his head lightly against my stomach. I thought I was going to lose my mind when he slid his hand up my thigh to the source of my throbbing arousal. Slowly I felt him gently slip one finger into me; this small act had my hips moving on their own accord. I couldn't stop my hips from bucking when he slid another finger in stretching me a little further; it only took a few seconds before this fingers slide in and out easier. When he moved back up so his hips were hovering above mine, he slowly nudged his tip just into my entrance. He was bigger than I thought he would be, but still it wasn't painful. He was so gentle with each little tiny push he made into me, until he whispered sadly into my ear.

"I love you…I am so sorry…please forgive me."

With one small sharp thrust, he broke through my barrier. OOOWWW! Okay that hurt more than I expected, at least he didn't move while we waited for me to breathe again. I felt a tear slipping down my cheek.

"I'm sorry." He breathed in my ear after wiping away the tear.

"It's okay…just don't move yet." I whimpered through my trembling lip.

Okay, so it wasn't like in the movies where you just cruise through to an orgasm, but with all rites of passage comes a little pain. After a few seconds, I did a small test wiggle of my hips and it still stung a little, but I could make it through this for Edward and next time it wouldn't hurt. I lightly squeezed his backside letting him know it was okay to continue. I ignored the burning as he started moving in and out slowly, but quickly picked up his pace while I clung to his shoulders. It was easier to ignore the soreness if I just concentrated on the beautiful noises he was making as he reached his first ever orgasm.

"God Bella! I-I- ah-ah…I LOVE YOU!" He screamed out before kissing me roughly.

So that wasn't as pleasant as I thought it would be and it was even slightly painful to just sit up. Now, I know why movies are labeled as fiction. I felt so sorry for Edward, even though it was a marvelous experience for him; he had a look of sorrow on his face and I needed to ease his suffering. It wasn't his fault, he had to do it for us to move forward and it's not like I was going to hurt every time. This one time was a small price to pay for a lifetime of enjoyment.

"I love you Edward." I whispered into his ear.

He didn't say anything when he gently scooped me into his arms, carrying me into the bathroom where he started drawing a bath complete with bubbles, before lowering me in gently, as if I were an egg to be boiled. When the water touched my intimate parts it stung, but I suppressed the whimper for Edwards's sake.

"I love you and I promise next time it will be a lot better for you, that is if you ever want me to touch you again." You could hear how sorry he was as he whispered this to me before kissing me on my forehead.

"Edward, I do want you to touch me again and next time it will be wonderful for me. Please do not avoid touching me again, I won't be able to stand it, if you don't." I smiled at him hoping he would feel some relief from his self-induced torture.

"Then, does that mean I can wash you Bella?" I smiled and thought, _yes please!_

"How could I say no to that?" He smiled when I giggled.

For the rest of the day, we stayed in the bedroom with Edward only leaving to go and make me food. The fact that he's a vampire and doesn't eat, doesn't stop him from cooking for me. I was just thankful it was with Edward and he was as gentle as possible. He did everything conceivable to make sure I felt okay; boy can he give a mean body massage! We spent our time just snuggling and kissing, it was a wonderful way to spend the rest of the day. I never felt so loved and happy.

**EPOV**

After spending the best day of my life with my wife yesterday, I found myself very unhappy this morning, nothing ruins my day like sunshine. This sheer fact meant Bella would be going to school without us. It was heart wrenching watching her leave alone in the Volvo and driving down the driveway. The moment the Volvo hit the main road I turned to head back up stairs. Thats when I heard the screeching of tires before the crushing of metal, I knew in that moment it was my car. Alice flew down the stairs and out the door behind me.

"I didn't see it in time."

We were at the road a second later, seeing the Volvo wrapped around a tree broke my heart, not because of the car but because Bella wasn't in it. The drivers door was ripped off and thrown to the road side at least twenty feet away. My mind was in a frenzy when we picked up the scents of two vampires. I didn't hesitate in following the scents as they descended into the forest. Alice never missed a step as she called in the family to help us search.

"Alice, do you see anything yet?"

"No, Nothing yet…Ohhh Nooo!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Stephenie Meyer's does own Twilight!**

**Thanks Dazzleglo your awsome!**

**For the Love of a Singer**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

"Carlisle, call Billy Black, we are going to need help tracking Bella. It would seem Charlie is now a vampire and he has a friend with him. All we know is that he came out of the woods near his house before leaving in a waiting car."

"Alice, what do you see?" You could see she was frustrated.

"Edward, all I saw was them in a warehouse, but I don't know where it's located."

"The pack is enroute as we speak; they are about 2 minutes away."

There are times when being a vampire is my worst nightmare, today is one of those times, the fact that I can't follow Bella without revealing our secret is my ultimate nightmare. But if I have to choose between saving Bella and dying at the hands of the Volturi for breaking our one laws, I chose dying for Bella, but I will not let the rest of my family do it with me. It is one thing to sacrifice myself, and quite another to condemn my family along with me.

"Ready, Sam?"

"We're ready, what about the rest of your family?" I shook my head letting him know I wasn't telling them we were leaving.

"Whatever dude, let's blow this pop stand." Jacob didn't push it.

Before my family caught on, we were running full speed away from them. Even if they followed us, Jacob and I were the fastest so could out run them before they could catch up. It took an hour to reach the outskirts of Seattle's warehouse district. Finding Bella's scent here was easy, it was in the last warehouse, and it was abandoned. From their thoughts, I already knew I wasn't going to like what I saw when I got in there, but I couldn't let that distract me, I had to focus on the task at hand.

**BPOV**

What the hell! No it can't be! I couldn't wrap my mind around what I was seeing as I opened my eyes. Standing before me in the flesh was none other than Charlie, my dad, but at the same time it wasn't. He's a vampire? Is it really possible? I'll bet it has something to do with his new friend, even though she doesn't look that friendly. She looked like an evil redheaded stepsister.

"Well, if it isn't my darling daughter, miss me Bella?"

"Terribly." I sarcastically snarled at him.

"Bet you're wishing you had come home when you had a chance to play nice, now aren't you."

"Not really! But hey, you look great in red eyes, they're really you." Yeah, taunting a newborn vampire is a real bad idea!

I couldn't stop the scream the ripped through my chest when he grabbed my left forearm and started squeezing. It sounded like when a branch snaps in a windstorm.

"Victoria, you were so right! It's much more fun this way, then just draining her."

"Just remember our deal, her first and then you help me with the dogs."

"Of course I remember our deal. Now Bella, what should I break next?"

"Why don't you take off one of her legs? This way I won't have to hold her for you."

"Please Charlie, Nooo!"

"Oh Bella, you know how I love it when you beg."

"Edward will come for me!"

"Oh…I doubt he'll find us, it should be harder to track us after we got into the van love."

"That won't stop him! He'll come for me!"

I really need to learn to keep my big mouth shut. With one swift kick, he broke my right shin so the bone was visibly protruding without breaking through the skin. It was all I could do not to cry through my screams as Victoria just let me drop to the ground while she danced off, giggling. Sick witch was really enjoying herself watching him torture me. When I finally rolled onto my back, I found myself staring into Charlie's cold red eyes with a sinister smile below them. I tried to prop myself up on my good arm, in a futile attempt to look stronger, it didn't work. The snap echoed through the deserted warehouse as he kicked it out from underneath me, causing my body to crash down onto the floor and hitting my head against the metal pole that was nearby. I don't remember too much after that, but recalled the pain and sounds of more of my bones breaking before I passed out entirely.

**EPOV**

Our plan was simple enough; Jacob was going to come in through the back door while I came in through the front door. The minute I smashed down the front door, Charlie flashed to Bella's crumpled body and dragged her limp body up to cover his.

"See Victoria, I told you I could easily get the mutt who killed your precious James."

"Yes, you did Charles, yes you did." She purred happily at him.

"Put her down Charlie! Now!" I growled at him.

"Oh, I don't think so, I'm not done yet, I think I still have a few more bones to break."

Yeah, that was the wrong thing to say about my wife. He didn't even have a chance to shut his mouth before I threw him into a cement column in the middle of the warehouse, leaving Bella to drop to the floor like a rag doll. Victoria really should have taken the time to train him a little because he fought like a typical newborn, head on and brute force. This would be his downfall; I knew every move he was going to make before he had the time to execute them. Even after I tore his left arm off, he just kept coming, so I tore off his right one too. You would think that would have stopped him, but no his ultimate mistake was trying to head butt me, so with one quick spin I was left with his head in my hands while his limp body fell to the floor. When I looked up Jacob and Victoria had moved outside and were being joined by the rest of the pack, while my family rushed in to help with Bella. I crumpled to the floor next to her broken body unsure where to even touch her. Alice and Rose took care of burning Charlie's pieces.

"Edward, we need to get her out of here without causing anymore damage."

"And how do you suggest we do that Carlisle?" I was beyond reasoning or thinking at this point, but clearly Dr. Cullen was here and in charge.

"Jasper, Emmett go grab the office door, we'll use it as a gurney."

"Lay it down next to her, but don't touch her."

Carlisle took extra care as he slowly and gently moved Bella's arms so they rested on top of her body. You could see each limb was broken in multiple places; my real worry was where he had broken or caused internal damage to her that we couldn't see.

Honestly...if she didn't make it, the Volturi wouldn't have to come to me, I would be going to them. I will not live without my Bella; I don't have the strength to make it without her.

"Edward Cullen! Stop thinking about that! She needs you to be strong and be here for her!" I should have known Alice would see what I had planned, but that wouldn't stop me. However, I knew she was right; I had to be strong for my Bella.

"Alice does she make it?" I knew I was begging, but what else could I do?

"I don't know yet, there are decisions to be made." _WHAT?_

"Like what?" I ground out through my clenched jaw.

"You'll have to ask Carlisle that." My head snapped towards Carlisle to see he was blocking his thoughts from me.

"Carlisle! What is she talking about?"

"Edward listen to me, it's not looking good for Bella right now. From her breathing, I would say she definitely has a punctured lung. Her pupils are slow to dilate, that would point to a severe head trauma. The limbs will heal; however, what I am worried about is all the internal trauma. Honestly, her best chance is to be changed as soon as possible."

"Are you saying she's going to die?" Just thinking about it made me wince.

"I don't know Sam, it doesn't look good."

"So change her already!" Emmett demanded.

"No! What if she does not want this life? We never asked her if she wanted to be changed!" Rose yelled.

"Rose, she's Edward's wife, he makes the choice." At least Jasper was on my side.

"Where does the pack stand on this?" Carlisle looked to Sam for the answer.

"It's partially our fault for letting this happen, so we vote yes. Save her if you can."

"Son, I'm sorry, but I decided when you fell in love with her the day she was born, I would turn her for you."

"No! She is my wife! If she has to be turned, I'm going to be the one to do it. Carlisle, will you stop me if I can't stop on my own?"

"Of course Edward, Emmett and I will be here to stop you if necessary."

"How long do I have?"

"We don't have enough time to wait until we get home to do it, I can set her bones here and then we'll move her while she's changing. I'll give her enough Morphine to get her home, after that I don't know." He pulled out a black pouch from his jacket pocket.

"Alice said I might need this."

"Alice, does she hate me for this?"

I watched as she searched Bella's future, she was going to be stunning, but she was already stunning to me, so that didn't matter. What did matter was that she was happy and still in love with me. The only problem, she would be waking up at Christmas time and that was six weeks away.

"So…do I change her now or do we wait for Christmas?"

"I see you biting her now, but she still won't wake up until Christmas Eve."

"Carlisle?"

"I can't explain it; I've never seen a change take that long. The Morphine is in, so whenever you're ready son."

I took a deep breath inhaling her intoxicating scent before I let the venom start to pool in my mouth. With one last kiss, I leaned in and placed my teeth onto her neck. Her taste was as intoxicating as her scent. Just feeling the warm delicious liquid as it ran down my throat soothing the burn; though it was something that I had been denying and wanting for so long, I derived no pleasure from it. I forced myself to remember every moment of our short time together, just doing that small act made it easier to stop. To ensure she had enough venom in her system, I moved down, biting both her wrists before Carlisle took over setting all the bones in both her arms. Still feeling unsure of myself, I moved further down and bit both her ankles before Carlisle followed me with setting all the breaks in her legs. He placed his hand on my shoulder before pulling me into a hug.

"Edward, you did it right, please know that." It was comforting knowing I did it right.

"Edward, she will make it now, let's get her home." Alice pulled me into a hug next.

Rose wouldn't look at me, but Jasper, Emmett and the pack took turns reassuring me that I did the right thing. Carlisle called ahead and had Esme get the house ready while Sam called the elders to fill them in on what happened. It was just then that I realized Victoria had managed to escape the pack as I watched the entire fight through Sam's thoughts. Apparently, she has the ability to evade; this would make her much more difficult to catch than others.

To prevent any jostling of Bella, we walked all the way home. Carlisle and Jasper carried the top of the door near Bella's head while Emmett and Alice carried the end near her feet. I held my hand on her chest with Rose to ensure she didn't move. It was the longest walk of my life, not distance wise, but emotionally. The pack even walked with us, it felt like a funeral precession. Esme was waiting for us when we arrived, she dropped to her knees and I quickly gathered her up in my arms while she dry sobbed and promising Bella would be okay.

"Edward, she will make the two of you whole and you'll be happy again."

"I know…I just wish I had asked her sooner, if she wanted this."

Carlisle shifted her very carefully into our bed, where she would remain until she woke up. Alice's visions were still showing her waking up at Christmas. Carlisle had decided to call in Eleazar from the Denali coven to see if he could make any sense of it all. We were all anxiously waiting for his arrival and when he finally did twelve hours later, he was accompanied by the entire Denali coven. I never left Bella's side so everyone took turns visiting us.

"I am glad you finally found someone Edward. Please have faith Eleazar and Carlisle will figure this all out."

"Thank you Kate, it's just the change is barely taking place and by now she should be showing some signs of changing."

"Carlisle said she was changing; just very slowly, give it time." I just nodded what else could I say really.

"Good evening Edward, may I enter?"

"Of course Eleazar, please"

"Edward, I need to ask you a very personal question. Have you and Bella consummated your marriage yet?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" Could the questions get more embarrassing, yeah they did.

"Was it unprotected?"

"Excuse me? Why would that matter? Are you trying to say I gave her something? Like an STD?"

"No Edward, I am saying you may have given her something that could block her change, like a child."

"Everyone knows vampires can't have children!"

"No, vampire women are unable to have children, but vampire men can."

"Are you really saying she may not be changing as fast as normal because she may be pregnant with my child?"

"Yes Edward. I have heard of a woman who was bitten while pregnant and she didn't fully change until the child was born."

"Then it can't be that because Alice says she will wake up on Christmas Eve and that's nowhere near nine months from now."

"Normally I would agree with you, but in the other woman's case, her pregnancy was accelerated, basically completing her pregnancy in one month, but she was also further along than Bella would be if you consummated your vows recently."

"So, how do we find out for sure?"

"Carlisle will draw some blood and if it's positive, we'll know." I nodded my consent.

This was something I had always thought to be impossible, now I find out I may have one and only one shot at having a child with my wife. I found myself actually hoping that that's what was causing the slow change, but at what cost and would Bella even want a child with me?


	11. Chapter 11

****

For the Love of a Singer

Chapter 11

****

EMPOV

"Come on Rose, it's been almost two months, don't you miss my loving at all?"

I felt bad for Edward and Bella since by now things between them should've been great, but they weren't, not that things between Rose and me have been the best since I took Edward's side on his wedding. However, at least we were talking now, that's an upgrade! I am hoping and begging will help, because I really miss my wife.

"You should have thought about that before you went to save Bella and Alice." _Jealousy rears its ugly head again!_

"They're family Rose; they would do that for you, so yeah I did it for them and all of us."

"Why does Bella always get everything the world has to offer?" _God, I hate when she whines._

"Rose, why are you so jealous of Edward loving Bella? Are you in love with him?"

"No, don't be ridiculous! Of course not. It's just when I was turned, he shunned me like I was hideous or something, then he goes and falls for Bella like she's better than me or something."

"Babe, she's not better then you, she's just better for him, like you're better for me."

"Yah…I suppose you're right, but now she's going to have the one thing I have always wanted and will never have."

"You just don't see it, do you? Where do you think that baby is going to live when it is born? And who do you think is going to be calling you Auntie Rose? We get to be the 'fun' aunt and uncle with no rules; do you seriously think Edward and Bella are going to be fun?"

"And guess who is going spoil it rotten and love it to pieces." She purred back to me. _HELL YES!_

"You are my love, and you're going to be great at it." It was my turn to purr.

I didn't wait for her to answer before I smashed my mouth against hers; I was desperate from the lack of attention. I wanted my wife and I was going to have her, if she let me! I knew the minute she started tearing off my clothes, I was going down in style, Rose style that is. Once her clothes hit the floor, she was on me like a dog in heat and I for one was not objecting.

**EPOV**

Well the results from Bella's blood work that Carlisle ran, as Emmett so bluntly put it, the bunny died! This brought with it a lot of questions and very few answers. On one hand, I was going to be a father, but on the other hand, my wife was lying in limbo, neither human nor vampire. Eleazar says that the woman he had heard of transformed once she delivered, but knew she was pregnant before being bit, what if Bella hates the baby? I mean we have no idea what the child will be like, I know I will love any child that is half me and half Bella. I have spent the last two weeks at her side, talking and begging her to forgive me for this, not knowing if she could hear or not, but it is all I can do.

"Edward you need to hunt please let me sit with her so you can go with Jasper." You could see how worried Alice was.

"I don't want to leave her."

"Edward, you can't risk not hunting for six weeks, I've seen what will happen and so have you. You will kill them both if you don't go."

"I know, but you'll stay with her right? You won't leave her until I come back, right?" _I wish I didn't have to go, but to protect them both I would._

"I won't move from her side until you come back, I promise."

Reluctantly, after kissing Bella I left with Jasper who was waiting for me at the back door. It felt wrong to leave her regardless that it was for her and the baby's safety. Jasper and I ran for an hour silently before splitting up to hunt. I admit I did feel a little better after my second bear, but the guilt still lingered. When I met back up with Jasper, he wanted to talk before we headed back.

"Edward, I know you're really worried about how Bella's going to react to the baby. I just want you to know that we're all here for the three of you. We will get the family through this in true Cullen fashion."

"I know, but there are so many things to worry about starting with her hating the baby and ending with will she try to eat it."

"I don't think that will be the case here, I'm not getting any aggressive feelings yet. Right now, I am just getting love and peace from her. Of course, when she fully burns that could change, but for now just talk to her. Carlisle says sometimes it helps coma patients, so it really can't hurt to try and tell her what's going on."

"I'll try, do you think you could sit in with me for a bit and see if her emotions change?"

"You know it would be my pleasure."

Upon our arrival at the house, we went straight to see Bella. Jasper held my shoulder for support since the moment I looked at her; I could see something had changed. Bella's abdomen was now slightly distended which Alice discovered when she shifted her for Carlisle's daily examination. I could not stop myself from dropping to my knees and rubbing her belly. My child was really in there, protected by Bella's fragile body. I was in awe of this miracle.

"Edward, I have to go and pick up an ultrasound machine. Hopefully, we can see what's going on in there." He sounded almost excited.

I was so mesmerized by the little bump, that all I could do was nod back to him. Before I knew it, the rest of the family had joined me in staring and the rubbing of our future Cullen family member.

"Edward, she likes it when we are rubbing her."

"She's happy?"

"Yes, Bella's definitely happy."

"Bella, please hear me, we love you and the baby, we'll be here when you're both ready."

"Keep talking to her, she can definitely hear you, she loves you and she is worried about you." Typical she's worried about me.

**BPOV**

"_Yes Edward, I can hear you, please stay with me!" _

"Bella…I know this is all so confusing, but it will be okay, I promise to love you both, forever!"

"_I know you will and we will love you too, forever."_

It was a bit of a shock when I heard them say I was pregnant, considering Edward and I had sex only once. You know what they say; it only takes one time, boy were they right. I never gave much thought to having children; Edward had said vampires couldn't have children. All I knew about pregnancy and childbirth came from watching TV and what they taught us in biology, so that was not a lot. Although, I could feel what my body was doing and the sensation of the little nudger moving in my belly was unbelievable.

How could Edward think I would not want his child? Even if it were a full vampire, I wouldn't care in the least; it would still be ours conceived in love. I have to say, I never gave much thought to Edward changing me, but assumed he would if he wanted me for an eternity. Well, he answered that with an astounding yes. Of course, I didn't think I would slowly burn for six weeks; it was painful, but not unbearable and if I had my way he would never know the truth. The pain of my broken bones healing was equivalent to the burning pain. It was easier to concentrate on the baby to combat the agony.

"Edward, please help me set this up." _Carlisle must be back_.

"It will take a few minutes for it to warm up, so while we are waiting let's get Bella ready." _Oh, I know those hands and that smell; it could only be my Edward._

Wish I could tell him not to worry, but let's face it, worrying is like his full time job.

"Bella, it going to be okay and no matter what, I promise I'll love you always, forever and a day." His voice is the only thing that makes this bearable.

"Okay Edward, it is ready, let's hope we can see something." Just hearing Carlisle's excitement made me really hopeful that they might actually see something.

"Bella, Carlisle is going to put gel on your stomach that may feel a little cold and goopy."

"Jasper how is she doing?"

"Right now…she is feeling excited and hopeful."

"Okay well, the views are slightly shadowed, but we can still see enough to know that everything is exactly as it should be for a woman in her fifth month. So by my calculations, she should deliver as Alice predicted right around Christmas."

"Is the baby okay?" I could hear the new fear in Edward's voice. If he was human, he surely would have had a breakdown by now.

"Yes, the baby is fine, but keep in mind it is half vampire and half human, however, with that in mind the baby is perfect for this stage of development. The amniotic sack is definitely changing with Bella, so by the time we deliver the baby, a C-section will be required."

"What do you mean changing with Bella?"

"Edward, Bella is changing even though you might not see it. This is far from a normal change, much of it is occurring internally, but it is happening."

"I just hope she's not suffering too much, I never wanted to force her to do this and felt it needed to be her choice."

I know in my heart I would have wanted to be with him forever, I never asked because I didn't know if he wanted me forever. It is amazing just hearing that my little nudger is doing fine and Edward wants me forever that makes coping with this much easier. I may not want to be stuck in limbo, but if at the end of the tunnel I come out with a complete family, I think I can definitely tolerate it. There is a certain amount of pride that comes from being able to give Edward something no one else could have! Let's face it; there is nothing I would not give him. How's that for the best Christmas present ever.

"Okay Bella, I need to see Esme downstairs, so Alice is going to take my place and talk to you while I am gone, don't worry I'll be right back."

**ESPOV**

"Congratulations Edward! Carlisle says everything is going fine."

"Yes…so why did you need to see me?" _Why this couldn't be done in front of Bella, I wonder?_

"I needed you to look at these, since once the baby is born the three of you can't very well stay in your room, there just isn't enough space. I wanted you to look at these three designs and tell me which you think would suit the three of you best."

I never thought what would happen once the baby was born, Esme was right there would not be enough room. All three of the plans were beyond perfect, but I liked the last one best and thought Bella would too.

"Esme to be honest, I like the concept for the small cottage. For one thing, we have no

idea how Bella will be as a newborn so if she encounters any issues this will allow me to keep her there and the baby here if the need arises."

"That's why I had you come downstairs; I didn't want her hearing us discussing that aspect of what might happen. She has enough going through her mind right now that I didn't want to add to it. So it's agreed, we'll start on the cottage now and when the baby arrives, I'll set up your room as the second nursery."

"Thank you so much mom, for doing this for us, but I guess we're going to have to get use to calling you grandma, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are and honestly I can't wait to hear it from the baby for the first time!"

"I know you never thought this would happen, but I can't find it in myself to be unhappy that it has and I'm glad my family is sharing in it with me."

"Well I think it is us who are thankful that you are sharing it with us. Now I don't want to keep you from Bella, so go and be with her while I get your siblings working on the cottage."

**APOV**

"Carlisle can I talk to you for a minute, please?"

"Of course Alice, what is on your mind?"

"I can't see the baby it's a void in my visions."

"Well…that might be something a simple as the baby is neither human nor vampire. Since you were never both, maybe you can't see it like you can't see the wolves."

"That is a good possibility; I guess I was just afraid that maybe Paul had managed to rape her before she was rescued."

"I checked her charts in the hospital when she arrived and they confirmed no sexual trauma, so I know that didn't happen. Also, your brother came to me after Bella and he consummated their marriage with all kinds of worries that she was bleeding afterwards. You'd think with going through medical school several times he'd understand it was normal, but you know Edward."

"Thanks for telling me, I really needed to hear that, it makes me feel much better."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's own the world of Twilight; we just get to use her toys!**

Thanks Dazzleglo!! Your the BEST!

**For the Love of a Singer**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

Thanksgiving was especially hard for me this year with Bella still in a coma like state and ever increasing swollen belly. I was very thankful for the child she was bringing rapidly to term, but not thankful for being without her presence for the last month. I have wanted nothing more then to be with my wife again, to talk to her, to see that special smile and hold her in my arms never wanting to let go. I spend every moment I can at her side, only leaving for school and hunting. I wanted to drop out of school, but Carlisle would not hear of it. Esme sits in for me when I am at school and has been reading to her textbooks, well that will bore anyone into a coma. Carlisle has taken Bella out of school placing her in the online program through the school, explaining it on a difficult pregnancy. Since everyone already thought she was pregnant, it came as no surprise when the excuse was given and she didn't come back to school. Of course, the looks, snickers and general thoughts about me have been very unpleasant, but I didn't care I was going to be a dad. While I have been watching Bella, I've been doing her work for on my laptop. I never realized how well Bella was doing academically until I logged on under her name to do the assignments. Bella was definitely smart enough to attend college if she so chose after the baby was born and her newborn year was over.

I heard Tanya as she approached our room. "Edward, can I come in?"

"Hello Tanya, what can I do for you?" _Why is she blocking her thoughts?_

"We missed you when we arrived, how is she doing?"

"She's doing fine, nothing has changed, and the baby is doing well, so it's just a matter of time." _Only time my love!_

"And how are you doing with all this?" It was uncomfortable having her block her thoughts, it usually meant nothing good.

"Honestly…I miss my wife; the sound of her voice, her beautiful smile and musical giggle." I brushed my fingers across her face hoping she would feel the love in my words.

"I can see how much she has changed, so it will be completed when the child is born?" That is when she slipped up and I got a quick glance at what she was thinking.

"Yes, that's what Eleazar said happened last time, and Tanya, please stop thinking like that." Her thoughts of me begging her for sex were totally vile.

"_You can't blame a girl for trying, can you? You know if she dies, I'll be more than happy to take over her wifely duties, or even if you want to now. I know you must be frustrated and in need of some release. I'd be more than happy to help you out in that area." _Her thoughts were beginning to make me gag!

"Bella love, I'll be right back, I'm just walking Tanya out." I glared at Tanya only to be met with expecting eyes. _Is she for real?_

Once in the hallway, I flashed Tanya against the wall by her throat. "Don't you ever do that again! I love my wife and you will never be able to replace her!"

She didn't bother replying, she just nodded her head with widened eyes due to the surprise of my hostility. I did not return to Bella's side until Tanya had descended the stairs and I calmed myself. I did not want her anywhere near my wife and unborn child, as well as for Bella to hear in my voice how livid I was which would cause her undue stress. Just then, I heard Carlisle and Eleazar approaching the house. Carlisle's visit was what I was hoping for since he and Eleazar had the ultrasound machine with them.

"Okay Edward let's hope this works, it might be one of the last times we're able to see the baby. Jasper, how's Bella feeling?" He arrived in a flash with a smile spread across his face. He really liked being able to help with reading Bella.

**BPOV**

How am I feeling? Frustrated. I would like to see him change slowly for a month. Not to mention I have a feeling Tanya's last visit didn't end well, I don't think he realizes I could hear him. My hearing these days is beyond anything I had ever imagined.

"She's frustrated and anxious so I'd hurry with the machine, she's waiting."

Its nice having them know every feeling I am having, at lease it's some form of communication. I just wish the stupid machine would hurry and warm up. I wish I could tell Edward the baby is gifted, how do I know? Because the baby is spending its time showing me wonderful picture shows, that is the only thing that keeps me going. Okay, well that and hearing my husband's sweet voice.

"Well let's see, hmmmm, I think we are out of luck. Her sack is too thick for the machine to penetrate for us to see anything." _NO!_

"Carlisle, she's not very happy, but that's not what worries me, the baby is…"

"What, the baby is WHAT?" I could hear how worried Edward was getting.

"Thirsty, the baby is thirsty Edward." _My poor baby needs something I can't give it?_

"So what do we do about it?"

"Well…I would suggest we use the same tube we use to feed Bella." Carlisle suggested.

Edward sighed heavily which I can only assume meant he was consenting. Jasper was told to keep monitoring the baby's thirst and let them know when to stop. I felt it the minute it started running down my throat and for the first time in my life, it didn't smell or taste gross. It actually tasted pretty good.

"Stop the child is feeling better…"

"Edward read the baby's mind."

"Yes, he's right the baby is feeling better." They were right, my little nudger was feeling content.

"Edward could I speak to Bella before I leave?"

"Of course Jasper."

"Bella…I know you have things to say and I'm sorry I can't do more to help you with that, but since this is our only means of communication, please feel free to use your emotions

to tell me anything you can and I will pass them along for you. We'll see you soon."

The last two weeks of my confinement crawled, but Edward counted it down with the baby and me when he wasn't in school. School hours were filled with Esme reading my lessons to me, even though Edward was taking my tests and doing my homework. Today was different, school was now out for Christmas break which meant one thing, Alice's vision would soon becoming true and I for one couldn't wait to see my little bundle of joy. I was pulled from my thoughts by a very agonizingly sharp pain that had me screaming in my own head.

"Carlisle!"

"What is it Edward?"

"The baby, it wants out now!"

"Edward the baby's in distress it needs to come out now." Jasper rushed into the room

with panic written all over his face as he screamed that out.

"Edward bring her down to my office, I have everything ready there."

"Bella…don't worry it's almost over, please hold on, I love you."

I could feel him moving me, I assume to Carlisle's office. Jasper was rambling on about hurrying up and I heard when everyone whispered their love as I went through the house and then I was settled into a bed, I think.

**CPOV**

"Everyone out but Edward and Jasper, we need to move fast. How's the baby?"

"The baby is scared, anxious and desperate." Jasper's voice was strained.

"It can't move, it's having a hard time breathing, it wants out now."

"Okay Jasper, you're going to want to leave now. I have to do a C-section and there will

be a great deal of blood involved."

After saying a silent prayer, I gave Bella a shot of morphine in the hopes that she wouldn't suffer too much. The flesh surround her enlarged stomach was tougher than normal, but I was still able to cut through it. The amniotic sack was not going to be as easy. The only thing that was going to get through it was the one thing that could cut through a vampire, vampire's teeth. Edward's face said it all, he could not do it. This was a first for me without a doubt, but I couldn't postpone it any longer, the baby's life depended on it. In a flash, I drew my teeth along the sack releasing the fluid immediately. Jasper's whimpers could be heard throughout the house, Bella and the baby were in pain. Edward watched on anxiously as I reached into Bella and wrapped my hands gently around a small body. The head came out first, covered in a generous layer of copper curls. The moment I freed the child, Edward's face lit up. How could it not, she was beautiful like her father, she even had his emerald green eyes from when he was human.

"CONGRATULATIONS! Daddy it's a girl!" _And daddy's going to be beating the boys off with a stick._

"Did you hear that Bella, it's a girl love!" At that moment, Edward looked like he could cry.

It was with great pride that I handed the beautiful baby girl to her beaming father for closer inspection. Honestly, I needed my hands in order to start closing up Bella's abdomen. If Alice's vision was right, and they usually were, Bella would finish her change by tomorrow, giving Edward the most monumental Christmas of his life. Edward was just mesmerized as he cleaned up and wrapped the only naturally born Cullen family member.

"Edward I'll sit with Bella, why don't you go introduce her to the family."

"I should be with Bella…" He tried to shrug it off.

"Edward…please I need a moment with Bella, please the family is anxiously waiting."

Reluctantly, he cradled her safely in his arms and headed to the living room. The cheers and celebration could be heard throughout the house.

"Bella…I need to say thank you for enduring this, I know it must be the worst thing for any human or vampire to suffer through. You have a strength that I have never seen in anyone before or will again. We all love you very much; we miss you something awful, just remember we are waiting for you. Hurry back to us, your family and daughter are waiting for you."

**EPOV**

I, for the life of me, could not believe what I was seeing, as Carlisle slowly pulled out my daughter. Amazingly, she was perfect considering what she had been through in order to be born. I really did not want to leave Bella's side, but Carlisle was begging me in my head for a moment privately with Bella. There is a lot of pride that comes from bringing a child into this world, my only regret was Bella wasn't here to share it with me, but I held on to the belief that she would be soon.

"I heard you wanted to meet the newest Cullen, well here she is grandma." I was grinning from ear to ear as I present her to Esme.

Everyone converged on Esme as I handed my daughter over to her waiting arms as she gushed. "Oh my Edward, she just like you, she's beautiful."

Everyone was over the moon as they all congratulated me. Their second thoughts were all about Bella, they were all as worried as I was about her. Luckily, Esme, Rose and Alice had the entire house prepared for my daughter's arrival. They had bought everything she would ever need and would continue to shower her with love forever. Well, everyone would, she'll want for nothing.

"I trust I can leave her here so I can return to Bella?"

"Don't worry Edward, well keep her safe while you tend to Bella." There was no doubt in

Rose's thoughts when she said this and the accompanying imagery of now being an Aunt.

I was anxious to see how Bella was doing, but I was surprised when I returned to the room to find Carlisle just watching and holding her hand. The burning process had started while I was gone, although it was nice to see her without all the equipment, feeding tubes and monitoring machinery. I did not say a word as I climbed into the bed and scooping her into my arms in the hopes that my presence would somehow alleviate her suffering.

This is where I would remain until my wife returned to me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer Stephanie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!**

**For the love of a singer**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

One – two – three – nothing that was the end of the heartbeats I had grown accustomed to and loved. Bella's human life was now over and new life would begin the minute she opened her eyes. Everyone from the Denali coven was here to celebrate Christmas with us, as a family. Tanya was smart enough to keep her distance from Bella and me, not to mention Esme was not allowing her near our daughter. Everyone except Rosalie was in the room anxiously waiting the moment of Bella's rebirth. Relief washed over me the second her eyelids started to flutter and her eyes snapped open. I could see how her transition was already different from every other newborn I had seen, her eyes were not red, they were already gold from the animal blood we had been feeding her through the tube. At first, she scanned the room with apprehension and I thought she might bolt out of bed in fear, but she kept scanning until she laid her eyes upon me. The moment she saw me, she leapt into my arms and sighed happily. It felt so good to feel her in my arms again.

"Bella are you alright?" I was amazed she was not crazy with thirst like all newborns were when they woke up.

"I am now, I missed you…" she trailed off as she gazed deeply into my eyes.

"And I missed you my lovely wife." I couldn't help but kiss her deeply.

"Bella I have to ask, how bad was your transformation?" As I expected, Carlisle kicked into doctor mode.

"Long, but it wasn't as terrible as I expected…" the minute she said the last word, it triggered something in Bella and she started rubbing her stomach frantically.

"The baby?"

"She is just fine; she's with Rosalie in the living room." Instantly, you could see the relief wash over her.

"Can I see her? I miss her?" I cupped her face in my hands as I tried to explain.

"Soon, I promise…first we need to go hunting. Bella, the baby is only half vampire which means she has a heartbeat and blood. We need to make sure you can control yourself before we bring her in for you to hold." I knew she understood the precautions when she nodded her response, although still appeared to be disappointed.

"What if I'm not good at hunting?" Everyone chuckled causing Bella's feelings to be hurt. She openly snarled at everyone, causing everyone but me to take a step back.

"Relax Bella, no one is making fun of you, we love you and would never hurt you." Jasper was trying to calm her down and surprisingly she regained her composure quickly.

"That wasn't very nice, I wouldn't laugh at you guys if you didn't know how to eat." She quietly mumbled.

"Bella your right, we're sorry to have offended you, please forgive us." Esme said as she slowly approached Bella.

From her thoughts, she was hoping to hug Bella. However, Bella beat her to it and flashed right into her arms. Esme stroked her hair as they shared their first mother daughter hug as a vampire. We still did not know exactly what Bella went through, but over time things will be discussed, whenever she is ready to talk about it.

"Bella, we need to go please, I would feel better knowing you weren't in anymore pain, okay?"

"Okay…but no one else is going to watch me, and no more laughing at me." How could I say no, she is too cute when she pouts.

I could see her apprehension about leaping out the window, but I knew she'd be fine with just a tiny bit of help. "Just watch me, you'll be fine."

Alice had fought me tooth and nail about Bella's clothes for the last six weeks, but had finally given up. I swear the pixie should be a lawyer because once or twice I actually considered caving. However, I persevered and was allowed to change her daily into sweatpants and a tank top. It was a wise choice because if not, right now Bella would be wearing heels and a dress, not the best hunting attire. I watched as she cautiously looked out the window as I took one step out and landed softly on the ground below. Once there I held out my hand for her to follow me. It was amazing to watch her gently float to the ground and take my hand with a smile upon her face. She finally looked happy and unafraid; my goal was to keep it that way. So hand in hand, we started off slow letting her adjust to running. She froze in her tracks when we reached the river.

"Bella it's no big deal, now come on let's go. Think of it as walking on the moon, only it's 'one small step for a vampire, one giant leap for human.'"

**BPOV**

Right one small step I can do that, definitely. He said it's like walking on the moon, so I didn't put too much pressure into my push off. He was right, I felt weightless like the astronauts must have felt, it was very liberating. I landed two inches short of the other side, but hey it was my first time and it's not like my sneakers won't dry. I heard the others coming up from behind us when Edward warned me.

"Bella…don't worry they will stay far enough behind us and they won't watch, but we need to make sure no one is out here because I won't be able to stop you myself if you were to catch the scent of a human. They need to be here, for everyone's safety."

"Okay…I understand it's not like I want to kill anyone even by accident."

Running with Edward was definitely something I was going to enjoy. I didn't know what we were looking for, but figured I would find out soon enough. When Edward slowed down, I figured whatever we were looking for he must have found.

"Bella, do you smell that?" Now that he mentioned it, I can't even smell him.

"No…I don't smell anything." I said as I started gnawing on my lip.

"What do you mean you don't smell anything?" _How was that possible, first no thirst, now no smell?_

"I don't know, but I don't smell anything, what do you smell?"

"You really can't smell the herd of deer ahead?" Great I'm broken; first, I'm a mental mute and now I can't even smell lunch, I am going to starve to death.

"No…Edward…what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, but don't worry we'll ask Carlisle when we get back, but for now I'll take down a few for you then we'll head back."

"I'm sorry I'm defective, I must be…a real disappointment to you."

"You could never disappointment me, it's just a small defect but maybe it's not permanent, just a temporary side effect of your pregnancy." I can only hope he was right.

"Edward can you lead me to them and I can try to take them down by myself?"

"Of course I can, it would be my pleasure." I love when he smiles like that; he looked like

the cat that swallowed the canary.

Watching him hunt the deer down really made me wish I could smell; it looked like fun stalking them. He left me off to one side of the herd while he went to the other side. It was a basic ambush maneuver. Watching from the tree line I waited for him to count down on his fingers for when I was supposed to attack. I did what he said, but I couldn't catch one no matter how hard I tried. Apparently, I couldn't achieve bloodlust with no sense of smell. After the third try I gave up and just slumped to my knees sobbing tearlessly. This was not a good start to my new life. I knew Edward pitied me when he brought me a doe to drain. He was less than happy when I refused to drink from it, let's face it I had lost my appetite.

"Please baby…drink it so we can go home to our daughter, she doesn't even have a name yet. Please?"

I conceded my defeat and for the first time I finally got to see why Edward was worried about his teeth, they cut through the deer's flesh like a knife through butter. The itching in my throat felt better the minute the blood started flowing down my throat. Carefully I sucked down every last drop being vigilant not to get any on me. Lord knows even in sweats Alice would have a fit if I ruined my outfit.

"Are you still thirsty? I could go get another one?"

I shook my head. "No, I just want to go home." I knew it sounded like I was a pleading child, but I didn't care.

Getting home was no relief, what little satisfaction I got from getting Edward back quickly vanished. Can a vampire get postpartum depression? I am really beginning to regret having woken up this morning, Christmas Eve or not, I can't seem to be happy. If I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I was sadly mistaken, it did.

"Back away from the baby Bella, I don't want to hurt you, but I will!"

"Rose it's not like that, I just want to hold my baby please?"

"Right, like you care one bit about the baby. I've seen enough newborns to know better."

"Really Rose…I just want to see her please?"

"If you don't get the hell out of this house, I will rip you to pieces myself!"

What was I suppose to do stay so she could kill me? I did the only thing I could do; I started running across the front yard and straight into the woods. I was running to La Push and the whole way I was wishing I was dead. As fast as I could I crossed the boundary line, hoping the wolves would catch me and end my so called life. When I couldn't find them, I headed towards the one person who could tell me. I stood out front in the pouring rain for fifteen minutes before he came out.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you could do me a favor Jacob?"

"Bella please, you need to leave before the pack gets here." He wrinkled his nose at what I would presume was my scent.

"Actually that's the favor, could you call them and ask them to come?" Has she lost her mind?

"Bella what are you talking about?" I could see the confusion on his face.

"I'm a failure as a vampire, a mother and even a wife." I hung my head in shame.

"Bella…that's not true, I'm sure you're just adjusting that's all." Even he didn't sound convinced of that statement.

"Right…I wish that were the case." I chuckled, but not in a good way.

"Bella what are you doing here baby?"

"Go home Edward, you deserve better than me and so does our daughter."

"We don't want anyone but you, so unless you're going to let the dogs kill all three of us, I

suggest we go home now." I turned to tell him to leave, but never got the words out as I found myself staring at the most beautiful colored green eye's looking back at me.

"She's…" the rest of the words got stuck in my throat.

"She's beautiful like her mother? Yes she is would you finally like to hold her?" If I could cry I would have.

"But Rose said?"

"Rose didn't have all the facts. Now please let's go home, you're making Sam very nervous."

"Where is Sam?"

"Over there with Carlisle just beyond the tree line."

"I don't know if I can, no one seems to want me there."

"Bella everyone wants you there, especially the baby and me."

"But I'm broken, why would you still want me?"

"YOU'RE NOT BROKEN! You are just…different, normal is highly overrated anyways. And besides, is there really anything normal about this family?" Does he really think he can smile his way into my heart? Yeah he can totally do that anytime.

"Can I please hold her?"

"She would love that, she's been waiting for you?"

This is something I could never get tired of, cradling her in my arms. Something was definitely off; maybe it was her size or alertness. I wasn't sure, but there was something; I just couldn't put my finger on it. However, what really frightened me was the way Jacob kept glaring at her angelic face. I did have to admit Edward was right she had my nose, lips and heart shaped face. It was perfectly balanced with Edwards' eyes, hair and complexion. Reluctantly, I allowed him to lead us home with his arm around us while I carried my bundle of joy. We walked quietly at a nice human pace, just being together as a family. It felt so good.

"Bella…what do you remember about your time in the coma?"

"Everything even Tanya's visit." I peeked up to see his jaw had dropped.

"I didn't, I wouldn't, never…" he's cute when he stutters.

"I know…I just wish I could be perfect like her for you."

"Bella you are perfect for me. I want no one else but you." I could see in his eyes that he meant it.

"So what are we naming this little lady?" It dawned on me I didn't even know if he knew about her ability yet.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Bella she may be growing faster than a human, but she can't speak yet." So I was right on both accounts.

"Edward, put her hand on your cheek."

I helped him along by getting her hands out of the blanket, placing one on my cheek and one on his. His face lit up the minute the pictures began and I was pretty sure mine did too as she showed me what I missed for the last two days.

"Bella how did you know she could do that?"

"She spent the last few weeks entertaining me with her slide shows."

"She amazes me just like her mother." He really has to stop smiling at me like that.

"Edward I don't know if I can go home, not after Rose's reaction. What if the rest of them treat me like that, I don't think I could take it again."

"Bella please, Rose made a mistake, she was just protecting our daughter."

**CPOV**

"Sam I can't thank you enough for letting us come and get her."

"Why is she looking to die anyway?"

"A lot of reasons I guess, she has a physical abnormality and it's adding to all her other

stresses."

"So what, she still falls all over herself?"

"No, she can't smell anything." I could see how concerned he was by this fact and honestly I was too.

"So how is she supposed to protect herself if she can't smell someone like Victoria coming after her?"

"I guess we'll just have to protect her better and keep her safe, not to mention feed."

"Damn I forgot about hunting. Now I see why it's a big deal, please let us know if there is something we can do to help her. We owe her that much since we failed to protect her

from Charlie."

"We will do that, but could you just make sure the boys don't scare her, she won't smell them coming."

"Sure, sure no problem. I'll make sure they know the situation."

"Thanks again Sam, I'm going to run ahead and make sure they get into the house without any further incidence."

I love that daughter of mine, but if she attacks Bella again she will be dealing with me. My granddaughter needs her mother just like the rest of us need Bella. I was surprised when I reached the house and everyone was headed into the woods towards Bella and Edward, but when I caught up with them they gave me the devastating news about Bella's decision.

**APOV**

"Rose what have you done? They're not coming home thanks to you!"

"Alice I was just keeping her from…" I cut her off; I was too pissed to listen to another word.

"From her baby Rose! Do you realize she went to the wolves to ask them to kill her! How could you do that!"

"Alice she's a newborn! She could have killed her!"

"No she can't! She can't smell anything, hence no bloodlust you idiot!"

"Wait…Bella can't smell anything at all?" I had to stifle a chuckle as Rose stood there with her mouth gapping open.

"No Jazz, not a thing." I could see the confusion dancing across his face too.

"Then how is she supposed to hunt?" Leave it to Emmett to worry about food.

"Well that's the point isn't it? Edward had to catch the food for her which I saw in a vision when we were watching out for her."

"Now it makes sense, I was expecting her to lose control, but she can't if she can't smell anything." Jazz relaxed as he realized she wouldn't be experiencing bloodlust like the rest of us.

"It's no wonder she's a wreck, she must be so frustrated." You could see how concerned Esme was becoming.

"So why won't she come home?"

"Because Emmett, she thinks she's defective and embarrassed, not to mention she's afraid we'll treat her like Rose."

"We'll I can't speak for the rest of you, but I am going to bring my daughter home now, even if I have to drag her by the hair."

"I'm with you Esme let's get going." Turns out we weren't alone, they all followed us.

Carlisle was coming out of the tree line as we exited the house. He fell into line with us as he filled us in on what happened with the wolves. Sam was more worried about her death request then he was about her crossing the line. He was just grateful Carlisle had called before he and Edward followed her across. When we finally caught up with Bella, she almost ran, but Edward managed to grab her into a loving embrace before she could try. They are just the cutest couple I have ever seen.

"Bella Cullen don't you even think of running, we just got you back!" Bella flinched when Esme chastised her.

"Esme go easy on her it's been hard enough on her already." Okay, maybe I really shouldn't have said that because before I knew it, I was now the target.

"Trust me; you don't even want to get me started on you, Edward Cullen! How could you even entertain the idea of leaving us!"

"I could care less if she has some idiotic notion that she is defective, she is my daughter and that fact alone makes her perfect in my eyes, nothing else matters! We love you unconditionally. If I could cry there would be a river running from the house and we'd be standing knee deep in it right now!" After hearing that, if Bella could have tripped, she would have in her rush to get into Esme's arms.

It was really heartwarming to see three generations of Cullen women hugging. Of course, it could only be made better when the rest of us joined in making it a giant group hug. If anyone came across nine vampires hugging in the woods, it would have looked very strange, but who cares, we certainly didn't. Once the love fest was over we headed home. Of course, the Denali coven had arrived and was waiting for us to return. This didn't make Bella very comfortable; I should probably warn Edward about the impending fist fight between Tanya and Bella, nah…I'll let it be a surprise. There was a reason I was called "pixie" after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**********Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!**

**Thanks dazzleglo! And special thanks to gasuz09 for all your support!**

**For the love of a Singer**

**Chapter 14**

****

BPOV

I wasn't very comfortable with The Denali's being here for Christmas; I know Tanya was still trying to get in to Edward's pants. The woman was ruthless. My only shinning star was that it was my daughters first Christmas. Edward and I had decided we would announce her name to everyone together. I know it is unusual to allow an infant to choose her name but it is what she wanted. So once everyone was assembled in the living room it was time.

"Edward come on the suspense is killing me," whined Emmett.

"OKAY, relax her name is…Renesmee after both our mothers," Edward held my hand and announce proudly.

"Oh Edward, thank you, you have no idea what it means to me that you both would do that for me…" the poor woman would be in tears if she could.

"Esme, you have always been my mother and now you are Renesmee grandmother," you could see how much he really loved her as he hugged her tightly.

"We all love you both for sharing her with us," Carlisle decided to join the love fest.

"Bella…I am sorry about earlier, I miss read your intentions and I should have listened when you were trying explain," I could see she really meant it.

"It's okay Rose, really I understand you were just trying to protect her and I've always known I wasn't your favorite person, its okay…I have grown to accept that."

"Don't accept it; I never gave you a chance. That was my fault as well, I was too busy worrying about myself, then looking at how good you were for this family," Okay someone need to call a doctor I think Rose is sick or something. Oh…wait, we already have one here!

"Yes well…this is all so wonderful, sharing all your fuzzy feelings. But I think a change in subject is order."

"Tanya, you're being rude!" Carmen chastised her.

"Oh, please…Carmen, like any of this crap really matters. She is after all defective and we should just put her out of her misery," Edward was not the only one growling at Tanya, the entire Cullen family was ready to rip her throat out including me.

"Esme would you please hold Renesemee for a moment?" Before Tanya could blink my now empty hands were around her throat as she thrashed against the wall that was behind her. Yeah, I was going owe Esme for that wall.

However, she was far from defenseless when she brought up her knees, which caught me in the stomach causing me to release her. I heard everyone yelling in the background but it was easy enough to ignore. THIS BITCH WAS MINE! In a flash, I swept her feet out from under her and slammed my fist against her chest. I was going to owe Esme a new floor too after that one, oh well it is worth it. I will give Tanya one thing, she is not only fast in bed. Before I could land another blow she had me against the back of the couch squeezing hard on my throat, apparently she wasn't paying attention to the part where newborns have more strength because the look on her face when I sent flying out the bay window by her hair was precious. Unfortunately, that was my last shot, she ran off before I could reach her in the yard. Now came the hard part, I had to face everyone after ruining their Christmas Eve.

At least Emmett did not hate me "Way to go Bella," he bellowed as he charged across the yard to envelope me into a bear hug. When he finally released me, I looked up to see everyone giggling on the porch even the Denali's. Did I miss something, Why wasn't everyone mad at me? It was Kate who finally answered my question.

"Well that was long over due, if you had put an end to that tyrant, I would have. She's been ruining men's lives for too long," she just shook her head and went back into the house with everyone but Edward.

"Bella are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"Only my feelings…but I guess that's going to happen a lot, I mean how often do you find a vampire with no sense of smell, right?" Edward chuckled with me.

"Bella, Eleazar has an idea that with practice might work around that."

"Okay, let's go talk to him."

We spent the next hour talking about how I have a mental shield wrapped around my brain, well that was a relief, it was nice to know it was an ability and not another defect. He and Kate spent the night working with me on ways to try to project it outwards in the hope that if I could expand it enough, I might be able to see some little blips of light like a physical shield had that he knew. I felt a little bad for Emmett since we used him as a guinea pig, but it was funny watching Kate shook him repeatedly. We finally stopped when Rose growled at Kate. It was a useful way to spend my time while Renesemee slept on Edwards lap as he watched on. In the end, I was not able to force it out but I had lots of time to work on it.

Everyone was so excited when Renesemee woke up on her first Christmas morning. In just the few short hours she slept, I could already see how much she was changing. As a mother, you can imagine how much this worried me but I put that aside for everyone to enjoy the day with the family. Of course, Alice put her in a designer pink Cinderella dress. Knowing Alice, this would be a daily routine. I cannot even count the number of times they changed and photographed her yesterday. Their new project is a scrapbook that is going to look like it took year to make. Yeah, good luck with that, she is only three days old and looks like she is three months old.

Tanya never came back last night so we have no idea where she has gone. Honestly, I could careless as long as she is not here to ruin my baby's day. Renesmee's favorite thing about Christmas so far is the sparkling lights on the eight-foot tree that is currently consuming the living room. It truly is a site to see. All the ornaments are reminders of their history. Ranging from the first crests each member had when they joined the family to now include Renesmee's first pair of booties. There was also an assortment of minichure picture frames with pictures of the family in them.

"Okay folks get this show rolling, I want to give Renesmee her presents," I was a little sad when Alice said that, I didn't get a chance to get my baby girl a present for her first Christmas.

Of course, Alice had bought her an entire wardrobe that would last her three months at her current growth rate. Esme designed and Carlisle built her a nursery and it was completely filled with furniture by Rose and Emmett. The Denali's all gave her a complete play yard swing set and all. I was surprised when Edward gave me and Renesmee our gift packaged together, it was a large black velvet jewelry box. Inside were two stunning platinum charm bracelets one for a child with a small heart shaped diamond charm and a charm of the Cullen crest. Mine was the exact same only much larger. I couldn't help but gasp at the idea of wearing the crest for all to see, it was never something I really thought about.

"Edward they are so beautiful, you really want us to wear these?"

"Yes my love," he said as he knelt in front of me taking the bracelet from it box. He looked very proud as he latched it to my wrist. And even prouder as he did the same to his daughter.

Everyone took turns passing out and opening their gifts, everyone was very happy. I found myself feeling guilty again, when I didn't have a gift for Edward.

"Edward, hope you don't mind but I picked up Bella's present to you and left it with her present out back," she winked at me apparently she had seen what I wanted to get for him.

"Bella are you ready to see what the family got us for Christmas, it's a gift for both of us," His face truly beamed with excitement as he took my hand and led me outside the backdoor.

"I guess so, lead the way," I had no idea where were headed considering the pixie was latched to my back with her hands over my eye's.

The run was really short compared to our hunting trip yesterday. Thankfully, Edward led me by my hand so I would not take out some unsuspecting spruce tree. I knew we had arrived when the pixie practically vibrated off my back giggling. I really was not expecting what I saw standing before me.

"Welcome home Bella," yeah, I stood there gawking like an idiot.

"Edward it's a cottage, is it…"

"Yes love, it's our cottage, and I for one have been waiting a long time to rock your world," he purred in my ear. I definitely had not forgotten that we have only been together once and it only rocked his world.

"Edward your gift from Bella is behind the cottage," Alice was bouncing with excitement.

"Alice?"

"Don't look at me, its what she wanted to get you," I knew before I ran to Edward's side.

Alice got it right, right down to the color. It was a perfect match right down to the year, you guessed it, it was a replacement for the Volvo Charlie had totaled when he kidnapped me. I don't know how she knew but Alice always knew. When I turned around Alice was gone and it was just me and Edward staring at each other, I don't know about him but I was nervous as all hell.

****

EPOV

I felt like I was on a first date when Alice left us alone near the cottage. I had never even stepped inside but that was about to change. As soon as I had Bella scooped up in my arms, we were headed into the great unknown call our married life. The sound of Bella's giggles echoed through the cottage as I carried her across the threshold. We both gasped as we took in the living room decorated as only Esme could. The cottage was bigger then it appeared from the outside. Bella's eyes distracted my further examination of the cottage. I am pretty sure mine mirrored hers, pitch black and hungry and deer was not on the menu. Before I could even remember to blink, Bella was wrapped around me like a boa constrictor and I for the life of me wanted her to squeeze the stuffing out of me.

"Bella!" I growled as I wrapped my lips around her delicious mouth. Hearing her purr for the first time was the most stimulating sound I have ever heard. In three seconds flat I was ready, willing and able to make good on my promise. I really don't know when we decided to move to the bedroom but I did not care, as we bounced off every wall until we found the door that led to a white four-poster king sized bed complete with an awning of sheer tulle. So with Bella still wrapped around my waist I crawled in to our bed for the first time.

Thank god, Alice had fully stocked the closet because there was no way I was waiting a second longer to become one with my wife for the first time since she lost her virginity. Once every ounce of clothing was shredded and out of sight, I basked in the glorious sight of my naked and very aroused wife. The feel of her hands running laps around my back had me begging for her. "Oh Bella…you are…so stunning," I managed to moan out between her kisses.

"Edward, please…I've waited so long…," she whimpered as I moved to her entrance. I could deny her nothing, so I did as she asked and slowly started rocking gently further into her. Unlike the first time, she was actually moaning softly in my ear.

I wanted nothing more then to burst the moment I was fully sheathed within her tight walls. Leave it to Bella to pick that moment to start grinding her hips against me. She was definitely going to be the end of my existence. I maybe a selfish creature but there was no way I was going down without taking Bella with me, the second I felt her walls quiver I knew she was about to experience her first orgasm. When it hit her full blast, it was me who watched her face scream with pleasure. Just when I thought, she could not be any more beautiful she proved me wrong again. When I was sure she was completely happy, I allowed my dam to burst deep within her with a growl. This was going to be a very long and happy day.


	15. Chapter 15

********************************

Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!

Thanks dazzleglo! I am sorry I haven't replied for all your reviews I have been a little busy with 7 stories. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I do love hearing what you think!

A/N I am co writing a new story with kpeabody it's called Two too shy. Incase you haven't figured it out by the title it's what we thought it would be like if Edward and Bella were too shy for their own good. It's going to take a family intervention for these two to connect! If you want to check it out its under kpeabody or look it up by name.

For the love of a Singer

Chapter 15

**BPOV**

The days between Christmas and New Years were the best in my life. I never would have pictured myself a mom after having to mother my own mom but here I was doing it for real. I would never regret that it happened; just looking into my daughters eyes, I knew it was what I was meant to do. It was also, what kept Edward from finding love before me, he was meant to be the daddy he has become. He truly embraced raising our little darling. It's hard to put into words just how quickly she has changed everyone in the house even the Denali's.

Carlisle was a basket case on the other hand. He and Eleazar had spent the entire time researching every avenue front old journals to the internet for any legends about the different Indian tribes, to find out everything they could about what Renesmee rapid growth had in store for her. Unfortunately, there were no solid leads. He was even considering going to speak with some old friends he had met in Italy to see if they knew anything about what the future for my child might be.

Tanya had still not come back to the house or answered her cell phone. Every time I thought of her, the hairs on the back of my neck would stand on end. I do not think she is likely to just disappear quietly.

"Bella, I am going to the house for a while, do you and the baby want to come?" Edward caught me staring out the window as I thought.

"No, she just went down for her nap, so I'll just hang out here and read for a while." I made sure to give him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well call me if you need me, I just want to see if we've found out anything new," I could see how much it worried him too.

"I will," I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before he left.

Quiet time was always a goodtime for me to focus on my shield. Of course, I have made little progress in that area but an inch is an inch right? I was startled when I heard a creaking sound from the baby's nursery. She was growing fast but not fast enough to be walking around her room. When I rushed through the doorway, I was shocked to see a blood red eyed Tanya standing there with Renesmee nestled in her arms but even more horrifying was the fact she did not come alone. There before me stood three red-eyed vampires, one of them I had seen before, even though it was fuzzy, I remembered the redhead that had changed Charlie. She helped him kidnap me and torture me, Victoria I remembered. Next to her stood Tanya, she had my child in her arms. This did not sit well with me. Last but not least was an olive skinned male with dreadlocks. Thankfully, Renesmee was still soundly sleeping but the thought of this vile creature holding my angelic faced child made my venom boil.

"Tanya give me back my baby and get out," I snarled.

"Oh, I don't think so, you see…you have taken from me, the man I love and held him hostage with this disgusting little creature. The way I see it, if I remove both of you from the equation then Edward will look to me to make him whole again. Can't you see it's a win, win situation?" She was still as delusional as ever.

"It won't work Tanya; Edward will know it was you. You will never be more then a whore in his eyes. He will tear you to pieces!" I spat back.

"Do you seriously think you can hold his attention for an eternity? You're a sad excuse for a vampire and I am quite sure the Volturi will want you destroyed as soon as I tell them about you and this thing you call a child," I was growling in frustration, all I could think was who the hell are the Volturi?

I had to come up with a plan quickly before my child paid the ultimate price. In my eyes, I would forfeit my life but not my child's. I blurted out the only thing I could think of.

"Kill me…not her, kill me and leave her for Edward," I begged with a quivering voice.

"You'll come willing? No fighting what's so ever?" Victoria seemed smug as see spoke this.

"Yes…I will," it came out as no more then a whisper.

As I thought about everything, I would be leaving behind. The family I love, the child Edward and I had created in love, my whole life has always been about sacrificing for love, and today would be no different.

"Well…I suppose, I could show mercy for the child but not for you my dear, your mine! And I will dispose of you properly," from the harshness of her voice to the glaring of her eyes, I knew Tanya meant it.

Surprisingly the two others just stood there never moving; they just stared at me smugly as if this was a game.

****

EPOV

"Good morning Esme, Where is everyone?" it was surprising to find the whole house quiet.

"Carlisle and Eleazar went hunting; Carmen and the rest of the Denali's have gone shopping with Alice. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper have gone to see the pack about the female who got away in Seattle, the pack thinks she's back in the area."

"WHAT, do you mean she's back?"

"Don't panic yet Edward, they are going to check it out before we make our next move."

"HOW can I not panic, we're talking about the psycho vampire that helped torture my wife might be right in my backyard?" I had a bad feeling when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Yes Alice, what is it we are in…" her screaming in my ear cut me off.

"THEY HAVE BELLA!"

"WHO Alice, who has her?"

"Tanya and her new friends, Edward they all have red eyes!" I never replied before I shut my phone and took off running towards the cottage.

I stopped short when I saw Rosalie coming out with a crying Renesmee in her arms. From the way her shoulders were shaking, she was dry sobbing too. "Rose where is Bella?" I ground out through my locked jaw.

"I don't know! We followed Victoria's scent here and I found Renesmee inside crying. Edward you need to see what she showed me," I watched as Rose replayed the visions of Bella as she surrendered and was escorted away by Tanya, Victoria and a male.

"Where is the pack?" I demanded.

"They're tracking them, go Edward! I'll take the baby home, please bring Bella back…" she begged as she took off running for the house.

Picking up Bella's scent was easy even with the scent of the pack heavy in the air. I pushed my leg as fast as they would go. I vowed I would never stop until I brought her home. After five long minutes, I caught up with the pack minus Jacob. Since he was the fastest he had pushed forward leaving them to catch up. It took another minute to catch up with him.

Together we surged forward following the scents all the way to Port Angeles. Once there it became a little trickier, avoiding being seen was our biggest problem. I froze went we hit the waterfront that is where their scents disappeared into the water.

"BELLA!" I roared as I collapsed to my knees.

****

APOV

The ride back from Seattle seemed to take forever. I endured back-to-back visions as Bella was abducted from the cottage, I couldn't stop dry sobbing out when she kissed Renesmee goodbye one last time. Then she was led to a yacht in Port Angeles. It was not easy watching as they slowly tortured Bella. At first, it was little things like kicks and punches then scratches and bites. Bella did not cry out once, she let them torment her. I wish I could say the same, I was beyond consolation as we endured her abuse together. She knew I was watching, as she would send me messages, farewells really. However, in one of her farewells, I got a glimpse of the charts and where they were headed. I also peaked into Tanya's future she wasn't going to make it once she reached Italy. The decision to end her existence was already made. Everyone was currently scrambling to the waterfront except for Carlisle, Rose and Esme they were protecting the baby at home. Our only hope came from a new vision of Bella being brought in front of Aro from the Volturi royal family. We had two weeks to get there before the yacht docked in Italy.

"Edward, they are headed to Italy, you need to get up and lets go. We have a small window of time. We need to get back and organize, please?"

"Does she make it?" he sobbed as we hugged.

"I don't know the decision hasn't been made yet."

It was a solemn trek home each of lost in our own thoughts about what was to come in the next two weeks. There was one thing that very few people knew about was we had an ace in the whole. We had friends in Italy that would help us reclaim Bella. The tricky part was it would mean a hidden secret would have to be revealed and I wasn't a hundred percent sure that we wanted that revealed.

****

CPOV

When Alice filled me in on what Tanya and her new coven were up to I had a tough decision to make. There was a part of my past that had always been a secret parts of it anyways. My family knew of course, but very few others including the Denali's. I knew I would have to do something I hadn't done in years. My family of course would back me here and by that I meant my entire family. Question was, would my friends understand?

"You will do the right thing Carlisle, I know everyone will understand."

"I hope your right Esme, if the Denali's look at me differently after this I don't know what I will be able to do to fix it," the way she smiled at me I knew no matter what I would always have her love.

"Make the call Carlisle, everyone needs to be ready when the yacht docks. Alice already has us packed so once you've called and the plane is ready we are going to bring home my daughter," I knew better then to cross her when she used that tone. I didn't even bother to reply, I just went for my phone and made the call.

I knew the voice immediately, "It's been a while brother, I hope all is well."

**A/N sorry but i am not edward i cant read your minds please review and tell me**!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!**

**Thanks dazzleglo this chapter I dedicated to you because you asked for it! I am sorry I haven't replied for all your reviews I have been a little busy with 7 stories. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I do love hearing what you think.**

****

I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 storties so if your interested you can choose which ones you want to do.

**For the love of a Singer**

**Chapter 16**

**CPOV-recap**

"Make the call Carlisle, everyone needs to be ready when the yacht docks. Alice already has us packed so once you've called and the plane is ready we are going to bring home my daughter." I knew better then to cross her when she used that tone and had that look of determination on her face. I didn't even bother to reply; I wanted my daughter home just as much as she did too, so I just went for my phone and made the call.

I knew the voice immediately, "It's been a while brother, I hope all is well."

**EPOV**

Twenty-four hours after we left Port Angeles we landed in Italy. Everyone had been extremely quiet for the trip. No one really knew exactly what to expect. Even Renesmee was quiet except for when she demanded to see Bella. It was heartbreaking to tell her that Mamma wasn't going to be home for a while. The ride to the castle was much like the plane ride, quiet but the expressions on everyone faces as we drove through the vacant streets of Volterra was like a funeral precession.

The mood didn't lighten when we entered the main entrance of the castle. The vestibule gave the impression of business office complete with elevator music playing overhead and armchairs like you would expect to see in any doctor's offices, but behind the doors was a whole other story. It only housed one business, Volturi Corporation. We weren't the only vampires who walked among the human population. The Volturi learned a long time ago that they too could live in the human world and appreciate what it had to offer, from music to medicine, the Volturi dabbled in a great many things.

We of course were greeted by Felix and Demetri, two heads of the guard members that were controlled by the Volturi. My family wasn't surprised by how they treated Carlisle, but the Denali's were shocked. In their thoughts they wonder why the guard members would hold Carlisle in such high regard; only second to the way they treated their masters. Soon everyone would know the truth of Carlisle's connection to the Royal family. Once we were ushered in the truth hit them fully in the face. There was no mistaking the forth chair at the head of the room. Normally there were only three chairs, but today was different. We were different. We had come home.

"Welcome back brother it's been too long!" Aro was quick to grab Carlisle into a manly hug.

"Thank you Aro, I missed you as well," Aro didn't seem all that surprised to see Renesmee in my arms, quite the opposite.

"So is this her? You have brought my grandniece to meet her uncle's finally!"

"Her what? Carlisle I don't understand, please explain," Eleazar was careful not to sound rude.

"All will be explained my friend after Carlisle takes his rightful place at the head of the room with his brothers," no one said anything as Aro and Carlisle swept forward to share a similar greeting with the two remaining brothers.

This sight was something we had witness before, not many times, only when we added new members to the family. Each one of us was brought here and told of our secret life. Bella would have been here once her newborn year was over, but with her lack of bloodlust the trip would have come sooner rather than later. I just wished she didn't have to be delivered at the hands of an insane vampire.

"First, Edward…please do me the honor of introducing this beautiful child," I did as instructed and walked forward to the four chairs now occupied by my father and his three brothers.

Each brother took a moment to touch and talk softly with her, welcoming her to the family. The minds of the Denali's were still spinning at what they were seeing. My attention remained mostly on the picture show Renesmee was showing Aro and Marcus. It was the first time I saw Marcus show much interest in anything since his wife had been destroyed. His gift of seeing relationships was hard for him to bear since her loss. He retreated into a state just short of being catatonic. It would seem he was quite smitten with Renesmee. It just proved yet again how special our child really was.

"I believe she wants her daddy back, Edward if you would so kind," with her once again back in my arms, I went and stood next to my mother.

"Eleazar, it was been a great many years since you were in our employ, it's wonderful to see you and Carmen are still so happy. I know some of this may look confusing now, but once I explain all of this it will make sense."

"Yes, I definitely think more information would be useful."

"Well…if Aro wouldn't mind, I would like to be the one who explains it, Aro would that be alright?"

"Of course Carlisle, please feel free," Aro's thoughts confirmed that he considered it more than acceptable for Carlisle to be the one to explain how he came to be sitting in the fourth head chair of the Volturi family.

"You already know how I was changed by an ancient vampire in England when I was helping my father with his venture to rid the world of vampires. After all my suicide attempts failed, I ended up in Italy at the door of the Royal family. It wasn't until I told them who had changed me did we discover it was the same vampire who had changed the first of the brothers. So, they took me in and gave me home, gave me a family," I watched as Carlisle recalled his time here.

"It was no secret that I lived here, but we didn't announce it to the world that there was a fourth brother, which was at my own request. I wanted to travel and pursue medicine as a career. That would not be possible if it was known that I was a member of the Volturi Royal family."

"But…you don't feed on humans like they do?"

"No Kate, he doesn't and we respect his feeding choice. We have all tried his choice once, but it wasn't for us. We prefer to drink from the scourge of life, or from time to time, we have helped those who want to end their lives because they are too ill to carry on. Their family, of course, receives a payment of sorts, like an insurance policy."

"Aro, let's not forget our deliveries from the blood bank we own."

"Very true Marcus, Carlisle was the one who came up with that idea. That one is a win-win for all concerned," Aro was very pleased with Carlisle's idea from his thoughts.

"They must swear brothers not to reveal all we are telling them, if this gets out we will perceived as weak," I could see Caius' reasons for this.

"We swear to never reveal anything said here and my family will agree to silence," Eleazar spoke, but they all nodded their agreement.

"There you go Caius, now...let's continue shall we," Aro was eager to finish this up and end the meeting in order to set up the plans for retrieving Bella.

"Right, so when the time came for me to leave, we agreed that I would be the one to monitor the vegetarians of our kind. Of course, I could do that from the U.S. since most of them live there. There are more than just the fourteen of us. I visit the others from time to time and check on them. They will also call me if the needs arise."

"And your whole family knew about this?"

"Yes Irina, we all knew except for Bella because there just wasn't any time to tell her. Like all of us, we would have brought her here and introduced her and Renesmee, but with the rapid growth and Tanya we were distracted," I explained.

"Speaking of that you can stop worrying my nephew, we have seen this before, we had a rogue vampire awhile back in the rainforest. It turned out he was doing this sort of thing on purpose. He managed to produce six offspring before we stopped him. All his children had stopped aging at the age of six. The oldest is about 140 years old and the youngest is about 75 years old. We did not destroy the children and they are leading very happy lives. So you see there is nothing to worry about, besides you situation is completely different, you didn't set out to do this intentionally," I couldn't contain the smile that flashed across my face; actually everyone in the room was now smiling even Marcus when Aro informed us of this wonderful news.

"Thank you, but what about Bella?"

**BPOV**

"Well, our playtime is almost up and so is your time, when we dock tomorrow, you will face the Volturi royal family and we will be rewarded for bringing you to them," Victoria had enjoyed the last two weeks at sea with me as her personal punching bag.

I lost count how many times she ripped of my fingers, hands and feet. Only to put them back on to be healed so she could start again. When she grew bored of that, there was her personal favorite hobby of biting me. I am fairly certain by now I have as many scars as Jasper. Honestly, having my head ripped off couldn't come quick enough. I wouldn't want my family to see me like this. I wouldn't want to scare my child and I definitely don't want Edward to see how scarred I had become. He wouldn't want me like this anyway. I just kept reminding myself, I agreed to this so my family would be safe, it's worth the price I paid every day. I know Alice saw my goodbyes, but I felt badly that she had to live through my torture with me via her visions. I just hoped she was able to hide those visions from Edward because if he saw them he wouldn't be able to function and our daughter needed him. However, I was consoled by the fact that now they were all safe and knew it was the last thing I did for them.

"Victoria stop messing around with her, we need her to walk into the castle because I for one am not carrying her."

"Oh Laurent, you're no fun. They will pay us regardless of what condition she is in."

"I just don't see how this benefits me, why do we have to bring her there anyway?" Tanya pouted like a 2 year old.

"Simple Tanya, the Volturi will pay us for turning her over to them and then when they destroy her, you will not have her venom on your hands and Edward will be all yours. Do you think Edward would want you if she died at your hands, hmm, I think not," She smugly explained, but I knew it would be a cold day in hell before Edward would ever go near her in any way, shape or form.

**A/N Please be nice and review I really want your suggestions and opinions**


	17. Chapter 17

****

********

Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!

****

Thanks dazzleglo, this chapter I dedicated to you because you asked for it! I am sorry I haven't replied for all your reviews I have been a little busy with 7 stories. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I do love hearing what you think!

****

Dazzleglo this chapter is for you! You inspired it and asked for it so here you go!

I apologize in advance if you think the punishment is too harsh, if you are sensitive to violence skip the punishment of Victoria, too many people asked for her to suffer and so she will. But I do recommend to who don't like violence to skip it. It will not be graphic but it will be said just the same.

For the love of a Singer

Chapter 17

****

Re-Cap

"Simple Tanya, the Volturi will pay us for turning her over to them and then when they will destroy her, you will not have her venom on your hands and Edward will be all yours. Do you think Edward would want you if she died at your hands, hmm, I think not," She smugly explained, but I knew it would be a cold day in hell before Edward would ever go near her in any way, shape or form.

****

Laurent's POV

With the yacht finally docked, it was time to leave for the castle. I was looking forward to my next job; she would never see it coming. After what she has done there was no turning back for her, it ends here and now.

"Let's go Laurent, I want to get this over quickly," Victoria sneered as she dragged Bella alongside her and off the yacht.

"We'll be right up, get her into the car," I replied quickly knowing her tendency for being impatient.

"Tanya, just a moment, I want a word with you privately if you don't mind," I grabbed her elbow gently, but yet firm enough that it didn't give her a choice.

"What is it Laurent?"

"I am sorry my lovely, but this has to happen this way," I purred into her ear placing my hands into her strawberry locks.

"I don't understand, what has to happen?"

"This!" And, before she could even blink again, I had her head in my hands and her body dropped with a thud onto the floor. It's truly amazing what a few quick twists can do.

I dropped her head in the bathroom sink on my way out to join Victoria. She was her usual vile self, still drooling to kill Bella. Nothing new there! It was really getting to be sickening watching her take off pieces and putting them back on.

"Where's Tanya?"

"She decided to stay behind so Edward would never find out about her involvement in this scheme. She will have the boat ready for us when we get back."

It was all I could do to keep them apart long enough for her not to kill Bella before the delivery. I tried to look indifferent about the ride to the castle, but inside I wanted to be there as fast as possible. I wanted this to end quickly.

It was after nine in the morning, so it was no surprise to see Gianna at the desk. Victoria was unusually professional when she spoke to her, "Please tell Aro we have a delivery for him."

You would think she might question the fact that we had someone in our presence with a black cloth bag over their head, but she said nothing and fluttered off to deliver the message. For a human, she was back rather quickly. Apparently, Aro was already in the throne room holding sessions.

"Aro will see you now, please follow me," she smiled broadly at us as we walked through the door, though she didn't enter. She just held the door for us.

I recognized the scents immediately when the door opened, it did not surprise me that they were here. Victoria on the other hand was scrambling to back up only to be met by me shoving her further into the room.

"Wait…Laurent, we need to leave now!"

"Ohhh, I don't think that is possible my dear," Aro called out from his seat.

Felix and Demetri flashed to her sides and pushing her onto her knees and dragging her in front of the four chairs. Did it surprise me to see the forth chair? No, I have seen it before as well as the occupant. I led Bella in to stand behind Victoria, holding her very carefully. I watched as the Cullen's all entered the room. Edward, of course, yanked Bella into his arms while removing her hood.

"I have you Bella, your safe now my love," he cooed into her ear as he ran his hands gently over her head and face.

"Edward? Where's the baby?"

"She is safe, upstairs, I didn't want her to witness this," he nodded to me. "It's been a while cousin," I sighed, it was time to fill Victoria in on the whole situation that lay before her.

"Yes, it has. I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances," I said flatly.

"Laurent, what's going on?" Victoria sneered.

"May I, Uncle Aro?"

"Yes, please do," Aro smiled.

"You see Victoria; we in the Volturi coven take serious offense to someone hurting a member of the Royal family. When you threaten the daughter of one of the leaders, you bring us all down on you. Marcus, or my father if you will, had asked me years ago to watch out for Carlisle's family, since I preferred living in the states. I guess you could say I was their personal bodyguard. When you asked for my help, I decided I would play along until the time was right to stop you. I almost killed you in Forks, but when you said you were bringing her here, I thought it would be nice to see my family again. So, I let you, however, what I didn't take into consideration was what you intended to do on the journey."

"You're a member of the Volturi?"

"Yes, I have been my entire existence; James of course, didn't know this. I did feel bad about leading him into a trap with the wolves, but it quickly passed. You see he wanted to play his sick game on Edward here, but that couldn't be permitted," I made sure to replay my memories for Edward, so he would see exactly what James had planned.

"You were responsible for him getting killed? How is it you even knew about the wolves?"

"In my attempts to keep the Cullen's safe, they had almost caught me. Luckily, I had escaped, but once I knew where they were, I led James onto their territory under the ruse of hunting. It wasn't very hard since you were off in Seattle for the day, screwing your boy toy Riley," I smiled broadly when I remembered something I had forgotten to tell her, "by the way, he was delicious."

"You asshole, you killed him too!"

"I never said that, now did I?" She was still struggling to get away from her captors, but that was never going to happen.

"Now that you know everything, the time has come for your punishment," Aro stepped in.

"I had thought of ending you right here and now, but after what I have seen and the marks you have left on my niece, I don't think I can do that in good conscience. It would be far too pleasant for you, so I am going to make this nice and slow, just like you did for Bella!" Ohhh, he wouldn't?

"Demetri, I believe you have been without a submissive for a while now, am I correct?" Yeah, he would.

"Yes Master, unfortunately, they don't last very long," he chuckled evilly and I could see Edward wincing at his thoughts.

"Very well, today is your lucky day. Alec will join you to prevent her from trying to escape. She is yours, but I don't want her to see the outside of this castle ever again. Is that understood?" Everyone knew what would happen and it was not going to be pretty.

"As you wish Master, and thank you," he nodded smiling as Alec swiped away all her senses before Demetri threw her over his shoulder and flashed out the door.

"Where is Tanya?" Bella whispered clutching onto Edward for dear life.

"Laurent took care of her on the yacht and the guard is currently removing all traces of her. My condolences to the Denali's for the loss of their family member, but…it was necessary," I could see the sisters were hurt the most, but Eleazar was the one who answered Aro for all of them.

"Regrettable, but we understand. She did plan and recruit help to intentionally hurt your family," he said as he bowed his head in a show of respect.

When everyone started to gather around Bella, it was time to make my amends, "Bella, I am sorry I couldn't keep her away from you all the time on the yacht. I did try to keep your damage to a minimum by distracting her," she had seen me distract Victoria with the promise of sex, it was unpleasant to be with that creature, but I did it for Bella's sake.

"Thank you Laurent, I am sure she would have done far worse given the opportunity. I am glad you were there for me," she looked away from all the scars I could not prevent.

"When did you tell everyone that you were there with me?"

"It was actually my father who called me on the yacht on the third day, not my friend like I told Victoria," she nodded no doubt remembering how it left her vulnerable to Victoria's torture.

As I walked away to greet my father, I heard Edward tell her, "Bella, I don't care about the scars, you will always be the most stunning creature I have ever seen. I love you with my whole heart and soul, no matter what, please never doubt it."

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, I don't care about the scars you will always be the most stunning creature I have ever seen," he guided my face to look into my eyes and said, "I love you with my whole heart and soul, no matter what, please never doubt it."

I could not help but see he really meant it. He would always love me no matter what I looked like and I wouldn't doubt it.

"I hate to intrude, but I think I have waited long enough to meet our new family member," Aro said as he flitted over to us.

"Uncle Aro this is my Bella, Bella this is your new Uncle Aro. The other two gentlemen joining us are Uncle Caius who is Laurent's father and Uncle Marcus," he pointed each out.

"Welcome to the family our dear Bella," Aro took my hand and she cringed.

"Bella, Aro is a mind-reader who requires touch. He is showing me what Victoria had shown him when he touched her."

"I don't want you to see that!" I squawked.

"It's too late my love, it's already done, but I promise you it will never happen again," I did not want anyone to see what happened, not just Edward. Of course, I knew Alice saw everything and, in fact, could tell by the sad look in her eyes that she had to live through it along with me and for that I felt badly. It was bad enough I had to, I didn't want anyone else to have to as well.

"Now, my dear Bella would you do me the honor of letting me touch you."

"Of course, Uncle Aro," he smiled at me as he took my hand.

"Edward, it's amazing that I can't see anything. Now as much as we would love to get to know our niece better, there will be time for that later, because I think there is somewhere else she wants to be," he raised his eyebrow.

"We'll speak again tomorrow, your connection is beyond anything I have ever seen in a mated pair. I look forward to speaking to you further about it," Marcus said before leaving.

Edward just nodded and led me away from the crowd now in the center of the room chatting. I glanced around at the room and corridors as we walked out and they were absolutely gorgeous, they were ancient yet elegant and impeccably maintained. I took a deep breath before he opened the door to expose a very impatient and now walking Renesmee. My world just felt right the moment she leapt into my arms. I was amazed at how much she had grown over the last two weeks.

"Mamma!" She squealed happily jumping into my arms.

"Yes, precious, mamma's home," I cooed in her ear before covering her face in kisses.

She placed her hands on my cheeks and filled me in on what I missed. I had missed a lot! It was sad that I had missed so much, but I refused to let that bring me down from my high of being back with my family, which turned out to be a lot bigger than I thought.

**Edward's POV**

It was long overdue having Bella home with us and back in my arms. Thinking back over the last two weeks I was glad it was over. Knowing Laurent was with Bella eased my mind slightly, but not enough. I could not help but feel bad for the Denali's for their loss because while she was evil, it was still a loss for them. Even though they knew she was hurting so many families by seducing their husbands away only to dump them when they had nothing to go back to, it must have been hard to watch.

When Renesmee finally settled in for the night, it was time to show my wife just how much I missed her. I wanted her to know it did not matter if she had scars, I love her for her. She was caught off guard when I flashed her to the bed pinning her underneath me. The sound of her giggle was music to my ears, but I wanted to hear another kind of music. With that in mind, I captured her perfect pink lips in mine and held on tight, never wanting to let go of them ever again. Her moan was enough to tell me she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I crawled up and down her glorious body removing her clothes as I went replacing them with kisses. Feeling her wiggling beneath me spurred me on even after she flipped us over so she was straddling me. She did not hesitate in shredding my clothes, which saved me the trouble of doing it myself. I decided if she wanted to drive, I would do nothing to fight her. She could dominate me any day of the week she chooses. When she impaled herself with my throbbing need, we both moaned loudly. She felt like home and the sight of her bouncing up and down on me was more than I could stand.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much…" I panted.

"I love you Edward, forever my love," she purred as she continued to move over me quicker.

"Bella, I won't…not long enough," I flipped her knowing I was so close.

I reached between us and rubbed her bundle of nerves sending her to the heavens

"EDWARD," she growled as it hit her.

The experience wouldn't be complete if I didn't join her so with two more thrusts I exploded deep within her quivering walls snarling, "BELLA!"

********

****

A/N So was it worth the wait? Hope you do not hate me for being so vicious but it seemed fitting.


	18. Chapter 18

****

Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!

****

Well Folks it is time to put this story to rest and concentrate on my others. I will most likely be doing a sequel for this one so if you want to put me on author's alert it might help you find it when I do start it. If you're wondering, no I not giving up writing, I love it too much, but I have so many other ideas for new stories I felt it was important to finish a few before I start anymore new ones. I want to thank you ALL for reading it and I hope you have checked out my others stories. You people are the reason I write and I look forward to writing more stories for you. If you have a story idea you would like me to concider doing feel free to send it along and if it's something I can do I will let you know.

* marks the paragraph that discusses same sex relationships so if you're against them avoid it. No slash!

THANK YOU Dazzleglo for Beta-ing for me because of you my mind stays on track!

For the love of a Singer

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

The two weeks that followed our arrival in Italy were a bit crazy with getting to know my extended my family. The uncles were nothing like they had been portrayed; they loved us and made sure to lavish us with as much attention as they could before our departure back to Forks. There were parties and social gatherings galore, but the highlight was a formal ball of sorts. They even arranged for us to me two other hybrids. Hearing their stories really put our minds at ease. Since Carlisle was to monitor all the vegetarians it was deemed that once Renesmee became of age she would be the one to monitor all the hybrids since Carlisle would be able help her along the way and she'd always have him to turn to in time of need.

The Denali's left first; they needed to get back to Alaska and begin the healing process from the loss of Tanya. Even though they agreed, she needed to go because she had become too unstable, that did not change the fact that she was their family. They were also determined to fix as much of the damage as possible that Tanya had caused over the years. There were many families that needed mending from her escapades. It would be another twenty years before we saw them again. Of course, Carlisle stayed in contact with them via cell phones. Once they were healed, Aro invited them to join the Volturi coven, but in the end, they decided to join up with us in Ireland.

We went back to Forks for a year to prepare to move on and to finish high school. We all decided to forgo college for the next six years waiting instead for Renesmee to finish growing and then as a family, we started Dartmouth College in New England. It also gave Edward and me the time for us to be mom and dad, as well as a family. I had decided to follow Carlisle into medicine, he was very proud to have me as his colleague when we started private practices as we moved from one location to the next. I never regained my sense of smell, but did master Eleazar's bubble trick. Once I extended my bubble, I could see the animals and watch their movements making it much easier to catch them. My mom and Phil lived out their lives happily hearing from me on the phone or via emails. I was even able to send her photo's since the technology allowed for creating an aging process which made her happy and she was okay with the fact that we didn't visit. Mom passed away first of a heart attack in her sleep when she was 81 and Phil followed her a few months later of a stroke. He was only 75, but I think he just missed my mom.

*The uncles insisted we visit them from time to time to see us all and we happily obliged them. Renesmee thrived with the attention they lavished upon her. As promised by Aro, six years after her birth she was a stunning young woman, once her aging stopped. She met an equally stunning vampire named Maggie at her sixth birthday party thrown by her uncle's. Maggie was small with red bouncy curls that flowed down her back; she was from the Ireland coven. The family never gave it another thought that she had mated with a female. Their happiness was all we cared about. Maggie was the perfect other half to Renesmee. She like Renesmee was special; her talent was of knowing the truth when she heard it. The two had the liveliest personalities; it was hard not to love them. Maggie converted to and followed our diet because there was nothing she would not do to be with my daughter and our family.

Their union even caused us to live for a few decades in Ireland, where her coven resided. Carlisle had already known Siobhan and her mate Liam, so we had friends there already. Esme found peace and serenity there as she restored antique furniture from antiquing jaunts, as well as being hired for many new interior design projects; Alice was her right hand on all the projects. They were both thriving in their work.

Rosalie started her own specialty engineering company with Emmett by her side. Humans and vampires alike would search them out for anything they needed built that was unachievable on the open market. It kept them challenged and content. The family really benefited from their hobby of rebuilding antique cars.

Jasper needed to entertain himself when Alice was busy, so he started taking on security jobs. Anyone who need an estate secured or his or her body guarded called Jasper. Most of his clients were vampires making his lack of changing appearance a nonexistent problem, but the whole climate change and people not getting tan and going out in the sun anymore like they once did, we actually started not to stand out so much.

As for my beautiful husband, he finished college with a teaching degree in music. As we moved around, he found no problems finding work when he wanted it. Most of the time he chose to give private lessons to children whether they could pay for it or not. Over the years, he had three students who became famous and I saw the twinkle in his eye any time he would read an article about one of them. One year for our anniversary, I decided to surprise him with tickets for one of those now famous students whose band was on tour. Each time we would have to move and change our identities, we did not mind. One thing that never changed was how much we loved each other. Even with my shortcomings, Edward never looked down on them and any time I doubted myself which did become less frequent, I would just remember the words he spoke in Italy 'I love you with my whole heart and soul, no matter what, please never doubt it.' I knew as long as we were together we would survive anything.

Throughout the ages, we all remained together, watching the rest of world slip peacefully by blind to our existence.

*The End*

****

So, it was short but for now, this is where I wanted to end it. Like I said earlier, I will be doing a sequel or at least outtakes from the years that passed, so if I am not on your author's alerts you might want to put me there so you will know when they come out. Thank you for reading my story! Nails233


End file.
